Audacious Passion
by AMessofPickles
Summary: Just like his namesake, James Sirius Potter is determined to win Arianna's heart. Detentions will be served, dares will be told, and pranks will be played. But will James and Arianna ever stop arguing? Will they ever fall in love? A next generation fic.
1. Prologue: First Impressions

_This story is dedicated to Official Scroll Keeper. Arianna Epiphany Knowlden was created by her, I'm merely borrowing her for the time being. Thank you so much OSK! :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Nor am I J.K Rowling. James Sirius Potter belongs to her.**

* * *

><p><em>"Passion rebuilds the world for the youth. It makes all things alive and significant." <em>_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions, <strong><em>First year<em>******—**

Arianna was trying to find an empty compartment, while avoiding the huge seventh years, and scary looking sixth years when she saw a boy with raven black hair stop. She could have sworn he was also a first year, but with his height it was hard to tell.

"Excuse me," Arianna said quietly, trying to step around the boy's lanky frame. His deep brown eyes took her in, and she saw him grin lopsidedly.

"Hey! Look at you, you're so tiny!" exclaimed the boy unintelligibly, "Fred come here. Would you look at her? She looks like the size of Lily!"

Arianna didn't say anything to the boy. It was obvious that he was talking about her shortness. As a first year, she was about 4 feet, 6 inches.

"Excuse me," Arianna pronounced a bit louder, but now there was another boy blocking her path. This boy had a mischievous gleam in his brown eyes, and his auburn hair stuck up in all directions. He clapped his friend, the raven-haired boy, on the back.

"Blimey! She's so tiny!" the new boy proclaimed. He looked at her speculatively. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here? You have to be eleven to go to Hogwarts." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am eleven, now could you please move?" Arianna said stiffly. She was used to being made fun of her size, but she thought that eleven year olds wouldn't care.

"Oi!" yelled a shriller voice. Arianna turned to see a girl with electric blue eyes, and blonde hair storm up beside her. "You're blocking the way."

The redheaded boy, whom Arianna guessed was Fred, backed up slowly while holding his hands up as if in surrender. The other boy with black hair, who had first noticed Arianna, stared at her with a penetrating gaze.

"What's your name?" he questioned quickly. For some reason Arianna gave him this information without any hesitation.

"Alright, alright, now that we're done meeting each other can you guys move up? You're crowding the entire corridor," commented the blond girl impatiently.

The black haired boy gave Arianna one more crooked smile before disappearing into a compartment.

"Merlin, I didn't realize how slow these boys were at this school," commented the blond girl. She stopped in the middle of the corridor when she realized Arianna wasn't following her, and she called out over her shoulder, "Reckon we can find an empty compartment?"

Arianna was shocked that _anyone _wanted to sit with her.

"Yeah, sure," Arianna said, hurrying to catch up, "I'm Arianna Knowlden. What's your name?"

The blond girl smiled bashfully and replied, "Claire Boot."

Arianna held out her hand and shook Claire's hand—firmly cementing what would become a strong friendship.

The two girls found an empty compartment together and they talked through the entire train ride.

* * *

><p><strong>First Names, <em>First year <em>****—**

With tired eyes, Arianna managed to find the Great Hall and quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was very happy that she got sorted into the house, and was welcomed warmly by her peers. It was, after all, the same house Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter got sorted into.

Speaking of Harry Potter, Arianna also realized last night that James, the black haired boy on the train, was indeed Harry Potter's son. Plus Fred, the redheaded boy, was both James' cousin and a Weasley. How stupid it was of her to not recognize the boy on the train...

" 'Lo Claire," Arianna greeted while yawning widely. The blond haired girl nodded languidly, and continued to eat her cereal. Yesterday night the two girls were delighted to see that they were roommates. They spent the rest of the night talking to one another and also to their other roommate, Olivia Roth. Their room seemed to be a special case since they only had 3 girls in one room.

"Hey everybody!" greeted Olivia squeezing beside Arianna. She was probably the only happy person at the table at the moment.

Several boys turned to stare at her as she ate her breakfast, and tossed her long chocolate hair over her shoulders. Whether Olivia knew it or not, she caught people's attention immediately.

"How can you be so cheery in the morning Liv?" asked Claire tiredly, looking up from the empty plate she was currently using as a pillow.

"I dunno, I just really like mornings. It's the beginning of the day, there are so many possibilities. So much that can happen in the coming day—" Olivia stopped when she noticed Claire's glazed look.

"It's to bright and too early," groaned Claire, clapping a hand over her eyes dramatically.

Arianna giggled and reached for her cup of milk. She nearly choked when she saw James Potter swaggering towards her importantly.

"Oh it's him again," Arianna commented, raising her eyebrow. Olivia caught her comment and turned to look at James who was smirking by now.

"Hm...Potter seems to be really interested in you, Ari," Claire remarked teasingly.

James was right by them now, and he leaned towards Arianna. He was clutching a timetable in his hand.

"I somehow got your schedule by accident," Potter announced. Arianna scrutinized his cute face for a moment, wondering if it was really an accident or not.

"By the way you failed to tell me your middle name Arianna," Potter continued, while rocking on the balls of his feet. Arianna's green eyes widened in surprise; no one knew her middle name besides her parents.

"Oh you don't have to look so surprised and shocked. I'll keep your secret safe," James winked. Leaning in to hand Arianna her schedule he softly whispered, "_Epiphany_."

By now, Arianna's mouth was gaping open but still she did not say a word.

James began walking away when suddenly he called over his shoulder, "Bye Piff!"

Arianna gave a gasp of surprise when she realized that he was addressing _her_.

What she didn't know was that James would be calling her that a _lot_.

* * *

><p><strong>First Tryouts, <em>Second year<em>****—**

Two chaser. Two beaters.

That's all the players they needed for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Yet somehow, there were still 15 participants ready to fly.

Arianna was beyond nervous, but at the same time she was excited for the challenge of the other participants. She had never flown in front of anyone besides her parents, so it would be a new experience for her.

Thomas, the 5th year Quidditch captain, eyed the participants critically before speaking in a deep baritone voice that rumbled loudly without the use of a Sonorous charm.

"I want all fifteen of you to go three laps around the pitch as fast as you can. If I see anyone cutting corners you will immediately be asked to leave. Go!"

Without the slightest hesitation, Arianna mounted her _Supernova_ broom and got a good head start on the other 12 contestants.

The other two contestants that had caught up with her wore equally devilish smiles.

"Well would you look at that? I didn't know Piff wanted to join the Quidditch team," James Potter acknowledged with a grin. He hunched his body closer to his broom, quickly gaining speed, and Arianna threw herself lower on her broom— desperately trying to catch up.

Her lightness proved useful, and she was neck and neck with the arrogant git.

The other boy, Fred Weasley, came up on Arianna's other side, staring at her with curiosity.

"What position do you expect to play with your small form huh, Knowlden?" Fred questioned. He wasn't trying to be mean—he was genuinely curious.

After all, Arianna was only 4'7 in her second year.

Without bothering to answer to either of them, Arianna urged her _Supernova_ to go faster. Turning sharply, she flew against the wind which made her green eyes water. Wavy strands of her black hair tickled her cheeks as she raced around the pitch.

The bottom of her stomach lurched as she angled her broom to take another sharp turn.

Her face felt numb and it started to thaw as Ari's body heated up. It was a chilly September day, but at the moment she was thankful for the bitter weather.

Finally she managed to complete the 3 required laps. By the end of it Arianna was tied with Potter who looked windswept and slightly annoyed. About 6 people were asked to leave after that one exercise.

Raising his eyebrows, Potter stated, "I may have underestimated you, Piff."

Before she could say a word to him Thomas bellowed, "Beaters over her. Chaser over there!"

Still panting heavily from her race around the pitch, Ari made her way over to the group of beaters. She picked up one of the bats in her gloved hand and weighed it experimentally.

It was slightly heavier than her dad's old dented bat, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"What are you doing here Knowlden?" questioned Fred who nearly made her drop the bat on her foot.

"Same thing you are," Arianna finally answered while turning to face Fred's surprised expression.

"Oi! Quit talking back there!" scolded Thomas who was surveying the group intensely. His gaze landed on Arianna, and he glanced at his clipboard before raising his eyebrows at her. She was the only petite girl in a group of large burly boys.

"Alright let's go!"

With a bat in her hand, Arianna nervously clambered onto her _Supernova_, and drifted behind Thomas.

In the air they hovered into a long row where Arianna eyed her competition. There were 3 guys including Arianna. One was a boy with bleached blond hair with an expression that suggested that he constantly smelled a troll.

Another boy was muscular and Arianna could tell he was a third year—a tough competitor to beat. He had brown spiky hair and wore a self-important smile—almost as if he already got the Beater position. He caught her stare and winked at her smugly, causing her to blush.

Then there was Fred who looked as nauseous as she felt.

"I've taken the bewitchment off these bludgers, and I'm going to through them to each of you. You are to hit each of them directly back at me," explained Thomas.

Arianna raised her heavy bat into position, and she wrapped her small fingers firmly around the handle to keep her from shaking too badly. She willed herself to keep calm, and focus on Thomas' hands.

Immediately he started to throw the bludger to each of them—quickly and speedily.

She saw the position of his hands move rather than the bludger itself before she pulled her right arm to hit it.

She swung the bat hard with all her force, and it made a satisfying _crack_ before sailing directly into Thomas' gut. He pulled it into his stomach with a small "oof".

His eyes widened at Arianna, but he kept passing it to each player. Once or twice someone would fumble, and Thomas would have to lunge to catch it again.

Arianna continued to hit the bludger forcefully, and she soon got into the rhythm of the passes. The other competitors played well, but they all had glaring flaws. The boy with the brown hair had terrible aim, and the boy with the blonde hair didn't put a lot of force behind his swings. Fred, however, was pretty good.

After a while Thomas called the group to a halt and they flew back down to the pitch. Sweat was everywhere, and she was sure that she stank like stale milk. Touching the ground gracefully, Arianna shouldered her _Supernova_, and stared at Thomas expectantly.

"All of you played really well today. However only a select few of you will be allowed to play. Don't be discouraged if you didn't make it this year, there's always next year. The results of the tryouts will be posted in the Quidditch common room next week. You're dismissed," Thomas finished, while giving all of them a faint smile.

He seemed to think better of it, and turned around to discuss with some other members of the Quidditch team, that were already on the team. Despite the rules to try all of the positions, it was obvious that the original players would be kept since they were all so talented.

Nursing her sore arm and rough hands, Arianna walked back to the locker room.

"Nice flying Arianna," Potter complimented, coming up besides her.

Before she could thank him politely, he raced ahead to where Fred was walking.

From what she had seen of James so far, Arianna was slightly shocked that Potter had the decency to compliment anyone—much less _her_.

_But there's a first for everything, right? _Arianna thought dazedly. Including the way she shivered when James said her full name...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! It's up! It's up! My newest fic. I can't wait for you guys to get to know these characters better! It's going to be awesome. Also, if you're wondering this will be a series of loosely connected one-shots :) Stay tuned, and most importantly: PLEASE review :D Thanks!**


	2. Train Meetings

_6__th__ year—_

* * *

><p><em>"We only love truly once. It is the first time, and succeeding passions are less uncontrolled." -Unknown<br>_

* * *

><p>Arianna barreled confidently towards the brick barrier that separated King's cross from Platform 9 ¾. She found no resistance as she reached the platform. Her smile widened when she spotted the Hogwarts train shining scarlet and billowing steam.<p>

Her parents followed quickly after, and ushered Arianna to the side.

"Wow! I can't believe this is the sixth year coming here...soon you'll be grown up and working at some job..." Arianna's mum trailed off as her daughter shot her a pointed look.

Arianna's dad put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and he bent down to reach Arianna's height of 5 feet.

"We'll miss you very much. Don't forget to write, and try your best. I'm so proud of you, Arianna," her father smiled fondly. Arianna smiled back automatically, but she couldn't help but notice the gray hairs of her father's hair, and the droopy bags beneath his gray eyes. They were all growing older, and it really wouldn't be long until Arianna graduated.

Her mother bent down next and touched Arianna's cheek affectionately.

"Good luck with your studies, Arianna. I expect a letter very soon," she said mock sternly. "I love you. Take care."

Both her parents hugged Arianna—nearly suffocating the poor girl—and sent her on her way.

Arianna wandered away from her parents and towards the scarlett train. For a second, Arianna briefly wondered what the next year would be like—what new experiences she'd have to face...

However she didn't get to appreciate this moment fully since someone crashed into her—wrapping poor Arianna in a fierce hug.

"Ari! I've missed you so much!" Claire Boot cried pulling away from a choking Arianna.

"I know me too! It's been so long. By the way, I love your haircut," Arianna acknowledged, with a nod. Claire's blonde hair was cut short and spiky—complimenting her pixie face perfectly. Claire was the perfect English rose with blue eyes, blond hair, and naturally rosy cheeks.

"Thanks, I like it to," she replied, fingering her layered locks. "Hey, have you seen Olivia? I can't find her—hopefully she isn't late again..."

"I haven't seen her either."

Claire looked slightly worried, but helped Arianna with her trolley.

The two girls talked about their separate summers, as they entered the Hogwarts Express. Students mingled through the aisles, and there was a lot of commotion. Finally they found a compartment that was empty and there they stored their luggage. (Arianna finally just gave up and used her wand to put it up on the rack.)

They continued talking about the upcoming year when the compartment door burst open and Olivia Roth came in.

Her hazel eyes shined with adrenaline, and her straight teeth were curved into a wide smile.

"Hello my lovely friends! I've missed you both so much!" Olivia exclaimed happily. The other two girls bounded up and wrapped their arms around her tall but lithe frame.

Claire was the first to let go while accusing Liv of being late.

"Where were you?"

"Oh...I was just a little late, that's all," Olivia replied easily. But the secretive smile easily translated that she was late because of the opposite gender.

Olivia was definitely not promiscuous in any way. She was merely pretty and outgoing—she seemed to catch more attention than Ari or Claire. Out of the three of them, Olivia dated the most—but she didn't stay with one boy for too long.

Claire nodded in understanding and said in a breezy tone, "Yes it's perfectly understandable. But I'm just wondering how many summer flings you've had this year..." she trailed off meaningfully.

"Oh shut up, Claire," Olivia responded lamely, while rolling her eyes. But she was still smiling so everything was forgiven.

The Hogwarts train bellowed a parting sound, and soon it was moving towards Hogwarts. The girls kept a steady stream of conversation as the train moved further and further until finally Claire wined, "I need food! Now!"

Olivia giggled and nudged Claire's knee with her foot, "Calm down, the trolley should be coming any minute."

Claire ignored Olivia and turned to Arianna who was reading a section of the Daily Prophet.

"Ari, could you go get us some food? Pleeeease?" Claire begged incessantly.

Arianna held up a single finger, motioning for Claire to shut up while she finished the article about improved Beater's bats. _Do they really have better grips now? _Arianna thought while scanning the advertisements.

Claire continued to bother her loudly until Arianna couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go get your bloody food," Arianna blurted out, while holding out her hands for her friend's money.

Ari got out and made her way up the aisle where she saw the food trolley waiting for several people to pay. She managed to squeeze between a few dawdling students, and picked several items off the food cart to pay for. Suddenly, a girl twice her size in height and weight came out of nowhere and managed to knock over Ari.

"Whoa!" Ari cried, while stumbling over the wheels of the food cart. Strong arms managed to grasp her, and they slowly pulled her upwards. Turning towards her savior, Arianna's heart fell slightly when she saw the smirking face of none other than James Sirius Potter.

"Miss me Piff?" Potter asked with a roguish wink that made most girls swoon.

"No," Arianna emphasized, while moving away from his hands.

"Aw, that's too bad Piff, 'cause I sure missed you."

Arianna didn't even have time to scoff, since the line moved forward. She handed her money to the frumpy witch making sure to thank her properly.

"So, how was your summer?" James asked cheerfully—quickly paying for his snacks. He came up besides Arianna, and slung his arm around her.

"It was alright," Arianna said shortly, after shrugging his arm off. Ari definitely didn't want to prolong the conversation in anyway. She turned to examine James more closely and she noticed several things had changed about him over the summer.

For one, he had gotten much taller, and Arianna barely reached the tops of his shoulders. (She herself only reached 5 feet.) He also looked tanner, and even more muscular. James had obviously played Quidditch over the summer and it showed.

Was it possible that James Potter had grown..._hotter_ over the summer? Merlin he looked fit.

_No, that's impossible_ Arianna chided herself, while trying to tear her hormonal gaze off of James' body.

There was no way she noticed James' toned arms, and the long sinews that showed off muscle that rippled with every movement. Nor did she notice the way his biceps bulged through his simple cotton shirt.

"I'll see you later Potter," Arianna said quickly, knowing it was _definitely_ time to go.

But before she could move, James gripped her forearm firmly.

"Arianna we've know each other for five years now. Don't you think you ought to start calling me James now?" he questioned while raising his eyebrows at her.

Arianna hesitated and tilted her head to the side—examining James.

"Alright, I'll start calling you James from now on. But you better stop calling me Piff," Arianna stated huffily.

James' smirk widened, "Not a chance."

It was a long-standing argument, and Arianna didn't have time to get into it now.

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

"You'll see me next Tuesday," James corrected while a smug smile played on his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

Slowly, James reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a shiny gold and crimson badge. Upon closer inspection, Arianna could see a roaring lion. In embossed letters the badge said _Quidditch Captain_.

"Oh," Arianna gulped, while staring in shock at the spotless badge.

"Tryouts are next Tuesday. But I'm sure you'll get in easy," James stated. But Arianna was only half listening. She was still staring at the badge as if it would disappear in a puff of smoke.

_I can't believe he's the Quidditch captain! Which means I'll have to follow his orders...all the time... Merlin this can't be happening. _

In a daze, Arianna left James while he was still talking about the quidditch team and different tactics.

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a thestral or something?" Claire joked while looking up from the Daily Prophet that Arianna had originally abandoned.

Arianna's hands went slack as she dumped the snacks on the seat.

"James is Quidditch Captain this year," announced Arianna, while watching her friends attack the food.

"Since when was he 'James'?" Olivia questioned as she ran a hand through her long brown hair, and her mouth chewed through a chocolate frog. Arianna ignored Liv's question and stared at the passing landscape that sped by the train's windows.

"Yeah, and since when did he have enough responsibility to be a captain?" Claire added while gnawing on a chocolate wand.

"That's what I was thinking," Arianna muttered. She physically shook her head—ridding her thoughts of James.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder what this year would be like with _him_ as _her_ captain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *grumble grumble* yes I know that I haven't updated! But don't worry that will change! For those of you who are wondering, the story will take place here, in Arianna's 6th year. Thanks for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy the later chapters since we aren't even at the fun parts! :P**

**Review challenge! What are you most addicted to here on the internet (besides FF) : Youtube, Facebook, Tumblr, or Twitter? Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Pickles<strong>


	3. The Dares

_6__th__ Year_, _Second night back—_

* * *

><p><em>"It is not because things are difficult that we do not dare, it is because we do not dare that things are difficult." ~Seneca<em>

* * *

><p>"Why the heck would I do that?" Arianna questioned incredulously, while staring at Claire with wide eyes. Olivia was staring back and forth between the pair, while trying to control her laughter.<p>

"Because I dared you, and you know the rules of the dares," Claire replied mischievously, while leaning back. Her electric blue eyes challenged Arianna, knowing quite clearly that Arianna couldn't back down.

"The rules of the dare state that you have to do the given dare. Otherwise you have to do the default dare," Olivia chimed in unhelpfully from her spot on the floor.

Arianna sighed defeated. She couldn't back out of the dare because the default dare was just as bad (well not that she _knows_ what the default dare is). Over the years, the three girls had never resorted to the default dare—it had become an unofficial competition between the trio: whoever had to use the default dare would become the eventual looser.

So far, none of them had to resort to that, so the default dare had been carefully tucked at the bottom of Claire's suitcase—waiting for someone to chicken out.

Staring resolutely at Claire, Arianna slowly got up from her spot on the dorm floor.

_Sometimes I really hate these dares_ Arianna thought annoyed, slowly making her way to the door.

Ironically, the dares had started _because_ of Arianna. Around her second year, Ari's two other roommates were convinced that Arianna was living in a "shell." They seemed to think that it was their duty to get her to be more outgoing.

Arianna remembered the day the dares started...

_"Arianna, why are you so quiet around other people? You seem perfectly fine when you're with us," Olivia said, while walking slowly to lunch with Arianna and Claire._

_Arianna just shrugged. _

"_Ya, you're so quiet that people mistake you for a Hufflepuff," Claire teased. A small smiled slipped out from Arianna, but still she didn't comment on anything. _

"_You know, maybe there's just this huge lion waiting to come out of you Ari," Claire continued with her usual devious smile, "and you just hide it from us. But if you don't let that lion out once in a while, it's just going to disappear completely."_

"_What the heck are you going on about?" Arianna asked exasperatedly. _

"_I'm saying that I bet you couldn't go over there right now and change the color of that guy's jeans," Claire dared, while smirking triumphantly._

_Before Arianna could say anything, Olivia laughed out loud._

"_Arianna would never do anything like that Claire. She's too shy for her own good."_

_For some reason, Olivia's lack of faith irked Arianna more than Claire calling her wimpy. _

_So Arianna jogged quietly behind the guy—careful to not let her feet make a sound—and she changed the color of the guy's pants to bright pink. Luckily they were the last stragglers to walk to lunch so no one even noticed this change—not even the guy, himself._

_Ari then shoved her wand back into her pocket, and walked towards Claire and Olivia who were standing there utterly speechless._

_They obviously weren't expecting her to do it._

This soon became a game that they played three times a year: once at the beginning, then right before Christmas Break, and before the end of the year.

Each girl did only a few dares each but t was a memorable moment each time.

Arianna grumbled some more as she neared the boy's dormitory staircase. Taking a deep breath, she bounded up the spiral staircase and stopped when she saw James' room.

As quiet as a mouse, Arianna eased open the unlocked door (it had to be unlocked in case of emergencies) and tiptoed into the dorm.

If she had her wand Arianna easily could have _accio-ed_ the piece of clothing, but Claire insisted that she do it the muggle way.

Heavy breaths, and loud snores filled the warm room and Arianna's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She spotted 4 trunks at the base of each bed, and Arianna quickly went to the nearest one. She didn't even know who occupied the bed...

A squeaking noise filled the quiet dorm and it sounded like a gunshot to Ari's ears. Luckily none of the boys stirred.

Exhaling a held breath, Arianna searched quickly for a pair of boxers. Almost immediately she found one. In the darkness she could see that tiny golden snitches were on them. Inwardly grinning, Arianna got out a small bottle that seemed like baby powder.

In truth, it was actually a bottle of _Zonko's Odorless Itches!_

Why Claire owned this, Ari had no idea...

But Arianna didn't really think too much about this as she sprinkled a bit of powder into several of the stranger's boxers.

She also stole a sock as her "evidence".

Finally, Ari managed to finish her dare quickly, and darted out of the room. Once she was safely in the Gryffindor common room, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She walked back triumphantly to her dorm room where Claire was gnawing on a chocolate wand and Olivia was reading _Witch Weekly_.

Claire looked up and raised her eyebrows in disbelief as Arianna tossed her the long gray sock.

"Nicely done, Ari. There might be hope for you after all."

Arianna just rolled her eyes at her strange friend.

* * *

><p>The next day as the three girls were exiting the common room, they heard a strangled scream from the boys' staircase.<p>

"Why is it so itchy?" yelled a vaguely familiar voice that was slightly muffled. There was a loud thump followed by a string of curses.

"How should I know?" responded an amused voice that was no doubt James Potter. At this, Claire burst out laughing, attracting many inquisitive stares from

other Gryffindors. The girls quickly left before they were discovered, and went to breakfast.

For the rest of the day none of them saw Fred Weasley...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Sorry its been a while. School and band has been keeping me busy, but I promise some more James and Arianna action later ;) I just wanted to introduce the dares in this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed that :D Until next time leave a review telling me your favorite Harry Potter pairing :) **


	4. Provocative Potions Partners

_6th Year, Monday, First day of Classes-_

* * *

><p><em>You turn, turn, turn, turning me on . Like a slow fire burn. I know that it's wrong . Still I run, run, run, run right into you ... ~Matt Nathanson, Run (song)<em>

* * *

><p>Arianna got her schedule during breakfast on a gloomy Monday. Despite everyone's bad mood towards the horrible weekday, Arianna was intrigued to start her lessons. After comparing her schedule to her roommates she saw that they shared Potions, Astronomy, and Transfiguration together. Ari also shared Charms with Olivia (which was good since that was probably Ari's worst subject).<p>

"The worst part about Monday's is waking up. I hate that feeling of dread when I first open my eyes and see that I'm already late. It's as if Monday purposefully tries to sneak up on you. I mean there has to be a better way to ease into the week after a nice relaxing weekend..." Claire rambled while running an annoyed hand through her short, layered blonde locks.

Arianna nodded half paying attention to the conversation while they navigated through the hallways.

"I wonder what we'll be learning in Potions this year," Olivia commented, effectively interrupting Claire's rant.

"Ya it should be fun. I heard Slughorn always made his first lessons really interesting," Claire added, while leading the way down the staircase that led to the dungeons. Slughorn had never taught any of the girls yet since there was a new Potions teacher for students below OWL standards.

"Ya I'm sure it will be just riveting," Olivia responded sarcastically with a toss of her long chestnut hair—Potions was not one of her most favorite subjects.

Arianna stepped in after Olivia and was immediately hit with the smell of many pungent fumes. Various colored vapor swirled out of three cauldrons that were simmering on an empty wooden table. Breathing through her mouth, Arianna followed after her friends to take a seat next to them. There were only a few students in the Potions class including 4 Slytherins, 5 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 3 more Gryffindors. The three Gryffindors happened to be James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Gage Finnigan. All three boys sat in the back of the classroom looking bored and effortlessly cool.

James caught Arianna's gaze and he smirked in her direction. With a small huff she returned her gaze back to her friends.

Suddenly a loud echo sounded as the door to the dungeon shut with an audible 'thud'. Professor Slughorn waddled in towards the front of the classroom where he surveyed each of the students—sometimes lingering on some in particular. Arianna's first impression of him made her think of a walrus. He easily imitated one because of his immense belly that threatened to make his gold buttons burst, and his white bushy mustache that reached his ears.

"Now then, scales and cauldrons out everyone. Don't forget your potion kits and your copies of Advanced Potion Making..." Slughorn commanded in a gruff voice while shuffling towards the front of the class.

There was series of clanking sounds and loud thuds as people got out there materials. Arianna sat attentively as she set her supplies up.

"All right then, I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at because these are the types of Potions you will be expected to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. Now gather 'round here so you can all see the potion," Slughorn said, moving sluggishly towards the back table where the billowing potions were located.

The sounds of scraping chairs were heard as people crowded curiously around the table.

"Now can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked expectantly while pointing to a potion that looked exactly like water.

A Ravenclaw answered quickly, "That's the Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Correct indeed, miss...?"

"Corner, sir."

Slughorn awarded her house 10 points, and moved on to the next potion. The next potion seemed to be made entirely out of smoke, but there was an obvious odor of something woods-y and fresh.

"What about this potion?" Slughorn asked the class, as he gave the potion a small stir.

This time Olivia raised her hand. "That's Wolfsbane Potion, sir."

"Good! Good!" Slughorn said delightedly, "10 points to Gryffindor," he declared while moving on to the final potion. This potion was the one that caught Arianna's attention the most.

The potion itself seemed to be made out of molten gold, and small drops of liquid would leap out of the cauldron every once in a while.

"This one...?" Slughorn questioned earnestly. To Arianna's surprise, it was James who answered.

"That's Felix Felicis professor," he answered, while leaning closer to the potion. There almost seemed to be a hungry gleam in his brown eyes. Slughorn must have noticed this also, since he chuckled nervously

"Excellent mister...?"

"Potter."

At that moment, it was as if, Slughorn had a heart attack. His watery blue eyes widened in shock, and his knees buckled.

"J-James Potter?" Slughorn clarified, while clutching the back of a chair, and studying James in awe.

"Yes sir," James replied, looking slightly confused and concerned for the professor.

"My, my, my...it's been several years...to think that he's in my class..." Slughorn suddenly clapped his hands, "Very well then, back to your seats."

The rest of the lesson explained the basic rules of the classroom, and the course lessons that would take place during the year. Despite his age, Slughorn seemed very able to teach—aside from his constant digressions into his 'prime years'.

"Lastly, you'll each have a partner to work with for this entire year," Slughorn explained, while pulling out a long scroll of parchment. Almost immediately Arianna got nervous. It was always unfortunate that Claire, Olivia, and her had to be split up unfairly because of their odd number.

Slughorn began pairing people up, and with every pair, Arianna got more nervous. After all they had to work with these partners for the entire year. What if she got paired up with a harsh Slytherin? Or a know-it-all Ravenclaw?

"...Fred Weasley and Olivia Roth," there was an audible groan that came from Olivia, "and Arianna Knowlden will work with Mr. Potter..."

_Oh Merlin, _Arianna thought frustrated, while running a delicate hand through her wavy black hair. She had hoped to be paired up with Claire since Olivia was already taken. Almost dreading James' reaction, Arianna slowly turned towards him.

He was already sauntering towards her wearing his usual smirk, except this time it seemed smugger somehow.

"Hey Piff, looks like we're partners for the _whole year_," James greeted, while sitting way too close to Arianna. She could feel his body warmth, and she caught a whiff of..._something_.

Arianna's attention however was directed to Fred and Olivia. Fred was flirting outrageously, while Olivia was repeatedly pulling on her earlobes. Something she did when she was mad or nervous.

"You know, I always thought they would make a good couple," James commented while nodding his head towards the pair. Arianna gave James a look, before glancing back at her copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"Olivia doesn't date seriously," Arianna replied, while flipping through the pages of the textbook as the class awaited further instructions.

"How about you? Do you date seriously?" James questioned, completely throwing Ari off guard.

Arianna spluttered for a moment before mumbling, "Shut up James..."

"What? It's a question," he replied indignantly, but there was still a slight teasing tone that made Ari feel as if she was being mocked. Distantly, she heard Slughorn talking about the beginning lessons, so she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"And I can choose not to answer it," Arianna replied softly.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

James flashed Ari a devilish grin and replied, "Annoyingly handsome that is."

_That you are,_ said an evil voice in the back of Arianna's head. She immediately scolded herself and looked away from James—blushing slightly. When she glanced back he was chuckling slightly.

"I don't here you denying it, so I guess it's true," James flirted—leaning in closer to Arianna.

Before Arianna had a chance to retort, Slughorn was dismissing the class.

"See ya at tryouts Piff," James said giving her a parting wink. For a moment she just sat there stunned—Arianna had completely forgotten about tryouts! And they were _tomorrow. _And, of course, _he_ had to be Captain of all people...

_Merlin I hate Mondays _Arianna thought savagely, as she grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, I love writing about James. He's so fun and I'm loving the flirting. However I completely fail a the banter XD, must work on that. Anyways, tell me your thoughts on James (please feel free to squeal girlishly and swoon :P). Oh and tell me what you think of Arianna's friends: Claire and Olivia. There two of my favorite OC's that I've ever created.  
>REVIEW CHALLENGE: Please take this time to ask me ANY question that you like. That's right: ANY QUESTION. I'll answer them in a reply to your review, so ASK AWAY. <em>However<em>, if you don't have a question tell me about your Halloween plans (costume, trick-or-treating plans, and/or parties).  
>Oh and if you keep track of my other stories I'm deeply sorry that I haven't been updating them as much. Yes I realize it's been more than a week. Yes I realize that I'm a horrible person. But just give me a bit more time! I'll update over the weekend! Promise :)<br>Thanks so much for reading!  
>Pickles<br>**


	5. Tuesday Tryouts

_6th Year, Tuesday, First Week of Classes, Quidditch Tryouts_-

* * *

><p><em>"You rattle my bones<em>. _You turn me over and over__, 'till I can't control myself_. _Make me a liar__. One big disaster__. You make my heart beat faster...  
>It's the way you swell, slow...pushing right out your seams. It's the way you smile, baby. When you've got me on my knees..." ~Matt Nathanson, Faster (song)<br>_

* * *

><p>Arianna's feet pounded down the marble halls of the aged castle. Students made way for her, as she weaved through the traffic of the corridors to reach her destination.<p>

Of all days to be late she had to choose this one.

Of course, it wasn't entirely Arianna's fault that she was tardy for her Quidditch tryouts. Claire was pestering her on her opinion of magical creature laws, while Olivia was brooding moodily in a corner pretending to read Witch Weekly.

Arianna made a mental note to confront Olivia about that later as she skid around a corner.

Finally she burst outside and onto the Quidditch pitch where she could see people grouped up in the middle of the field.

"Am I late?" Arianna gasped, while bracing her hands on her knees.

"No you're fine," Fred whispered, while helping her up, and handing Ari her Beater's bat. "Where were you anyways?"

"I lost track of time since Claire was talking to me about magical creature laws," Arianna explained while making a face.

Fred laughed good-naturedly and was about to say something when a shrill whistle sounded, making Arianna jump.

"Glad you could join us Arianna," James said while appearing next to her. Then in a much louder voice he ordered, "Alright everyone, let's go!"

Fred gave Arianna a reassuring smile as she clambered onto her new broom that she bought this summer: a _Meteorite._

It was one of the fastest brooms out there, coming in second to the newest _Nebula_.

Once the pair was both in the air, Fred seemed to notice the broom.

"Wow is that a Meteorite?" he asked incredulously, as a light breeze ruffled his ginger hair.

"Ya, I got it this summer," Arianna replied a bit shyly.

"You'll let me have a go on it right?" Fred asked excitedly, while flying closer to the broom—inspecting all corners of it.

"Sure," Arianna replied.

For the next half hour or so, James went through drills and tested people's abilities. All the while, monitoring or making notes on a clipboard that he held in his hand.

Arianna was fairly confident that she would be made a beater again. Especially since the only other person trying out to be a beater was a skinny 4th year that could barely hold his bat. It definitely helped Ari's self esteem since she was so often taunted about her Quidditch position and her small stature.

She and Fred spent most of the tryouts passing a bludger to one another.

"Is it just me or have these bludgers gotten rougher this year?" Fred asked as he placed a good hit on the side of a bludger—making it hurtle directly towards Arianna.

"Maybe you're just out of practice, Fred," Arianna teased while hitting the rogue bludger back to Fred.

"Arianna, you shouldn't be talking. I mean just look at your aim today!" Fred patronized mockingly, as he lunged to the side to hit the bludger.

Arianna laughed in response and hit the next bludger completely off to the side. Fred gave her a mock-annoyed look, and had to go retrieve the violent bludger that was making it's way to the other players.

"Man you both are terrible," said a voice to the right of Arianna.

She turned in surprise to see James who was watching Fred amusedly.

"Yes we are. But you don't have any other players do you?" Arianna replied while raising an eyebrow.

"I saw a 4th year tryout. Who knows, maybe he'll replace one of you guys," James responded while chuckling slightly.

Arianna smiled in return, "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the tryouts?"

James waved a dismissing hand, while glancing at the few people that were practicing on the other end of the pitch, " They're nearly over."

"Is that your sister trying out?" Arianna asked suddenly, as she spotted an unmistakable girl with fiery red hair flying faster towards the hoops.

"Ya, she wants to be a chaser. She's really actually quite good for a fourth year, but I'm kind of worried that people will think that I only let my family onto my team because they're my family..."

Arianna glanced back at James who was concentrating on Lily's flying figure. He had one heck of a jaw line...

"You're probably right—people will think that. But it's not your fault that your family has talented Quidditch players. Plus it'll help us in the upcoming matches," Arianna replied grinning.

"Ya you're right. Anyways, the reason I came over her was because you need to work on your backhand."

For a moment Arianna wanted to object and say that there was nothing wrong with her back hand...but unfortunately, James had a point.

Arianna refrained from responding by biting the inside of her cheek and giving him a curt nod.

She was still not used to taking orders from James, but she couldn't deny the way he seemed to direct people. He made a good captain much to her dismay.

Before James could say anything more Fred had come back while holding tightly to a wrestling bludger.

"Hey! I got—oh..." Fred paused for a moment when he saw James hovering near Arianna.

"Fred, I just need a moment with Arianna," James said to him, while holding up a single finger.

"Oh, I see how it is," Fred replied while smirking and waggling his eyebrows at the pair. "Don't take to long."

James shook his head and turned back to Arianna.

"Show me your backhand stance," he ordered. Arianna complied, and put her arm out in front of her.

"Alright..." James trailed off while nodding knowingly. Suddenly, his hand was on her stomach and arm.

"Why don't you try turning more," James pushed her abdomen towards the side lightly, "and pulling your arm even further," he said while pushing her arm back gently.

Arianna's breath came out in a surprised puff, but she did as she was told.

"This way," he continued—hands still on her body—"You can use your shoulder more so your hits will have more force behind them."

Arianna merely nodded. The heat from his hands on her cold body felt great, but it also made her confused. Why was she reacting so strongly to a small touch from James?

"Alright then, I'll leave you to practice more with Fred..." James said, and suddenly his hands left her as he flew away.

Arianna watched him even as he soared away. His black hair billowed nicely in the breeze and she watched as he weaved expertly in between the players.

"Well, well, well...looks like someone's is suddenly okay with James as captain..." Fred commented suggestively as he flew next to Ari.

Arianna just pushed him roughly and flew away from him—getting ready to start again.

"Foul! That's a clear foul, Ari!" Fred replied childishly as he righted himself again.

* * *

><p>The sound of a whistle signified the end of tryouts and James called everyone in.<p>

"Alright so I've finally decided on our team, but don't be discouraged if you didn't make it this year. There's always next year," James explained.

There was some nervous shuffling and Arianna caught James' deep brown eyes.

Half-smiling he announced the team, "The chasers will be Bobby Chandler, Lily Potter, and me." There was some annoyed grumbling and one 5th year stomped off with his broom in his hand.

James kept going—barely noticing the boy, "The beaters will be Fred Weasley and Arianna Knowlden." Fred held is fist out for Arianna to bump—their usual custom.

"Finally the keeper will be Hugo Weasley, and the seeker will be Gage Finnigan."

There was some more annoyed grumbling as other people left the pitch. Only the team was left, and James finally looked up from the clipboard—surveying them all.

He smiled at them all and said, "Welcome newcomers, and welcome back to some of the older players. Quidditch practices will be the same as last year: Tuesdays after school, Thursdays after school, and Saturday mornings. As games approach I might choose to schedule more practices so check back on the Gryffindor bulletin board in the common room."

He paused once more, and half-smiled. "Come to practice on time and work hard. I'll see you all on Thursday."

As the team made it's way towards the locker rooms, Arianna and Fred introduced themselves to the newest players: Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasley...well mostly Fred introduced Arianna to them since they were his cousins.

"Hello, I'm Arianna," Arianna greeted while shaking hands with Lily and Hugo.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily," said an attractive redhead girl. Arianna could see the slight resemblance between her and James. They both had the same beautiful brown eyes.

"And I'm Hugo," responded a tall auburn-haired boy. Merlin, he might even be taller than James...

They went on to talk about upcoming Quidditch matches, and some of the new plays, when Olivia came up to Arianna.

"Hey are you almost done?" Olivia greeted while slinging her arm around Arianna.

"Ya, I just got to get changed. Where's Claire?" Arianna asked, as she craned her neck to look up at Olivia.

"She's at _Gobstones _club," Olivia replied while snickering slightly. She found it highly amusing that Claire, of all people, would be interested in Gobstones club.

"Alright. Then come with me to the locker room," Arianna insisted, while pulling Liv forward. Suddenly, Fred inserted himself in between the two girls.

"Why hello there Olivia, you're looking beautiful as always. Did you stay to watch the tryouts?" Fred asked charmingly, while winding an arm around her waist.

Olivia looked slightly miffed, as she tossed her long hazel hair behind her shoulder.

"Ya I did, to watch _Ari_ play," Olivia replied, while shoving Fred's arm off her.

"Right, right," Fred said teasingly, while wearing a crooked grin, "You know, you just had to ask if you wanted a ride on my broomstick."

Fred managed to make this sound highly suggestive and dirty. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia who cringed, and wrinkled her nose.

"You're disgusting," she said plainly. Then as an aside to Arianna she said, "I think I'll just wait for you outside."

Arianna nodded, while dragging Fred along so he wouldn't stay and annoy Olivia further.

"You prat!" Arianna scolded Fred, once they were inside the locker room.

"What did I do?" Fred asked innocently as he dodged Arianna's hit.

"That's not how you win over a girl."

"Then how _does_ one win over a girl?" said a different voice that came from the boy's side of the locker room. Arianna saw James emerge shirtless from the lockers, and benches. Arianna couldn't help but let her eyes roam a bit over James' washboard abs, and chiseled chest. He was fit, and tan...

Merlin, she had been staring far too long, and she could hear Fred chuckle near her side. James however had a playful spark in his eyes as he asked the question, and Arianna couldn't seem to answer.

So, with one warning glare at Fred, Arianna left to go to her locker on the girl's side of the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, that was longer than I intended, but I wanted to include so many things in there especially Fred and Arianna's friendship, Lily, and of course James as a Quidditch captain. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that! And for once this update took exactly a week.  
>So, what are you guys enjoying so far? I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts about Arianna, James, and Fred.<br>Review Challenge: What book are you reading currently? (It could be any book, including a textbook) Tell me a little bit about it, and why you like it or not.  
>OH! <em>And To Dancingchocolatesmudge: <em>Go for it! I like the name Ariadne more. But seriously, I think you should definitely publish that story :D  
>Anyways, thanks for reviewing!<br>Pickles**


	6. Introducing Bobby Chandler

_6th Year, Wednesday, First Week of Classes—_

* * *

><p><em>"You can't stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes." - Winnie the Pooh<em>

* * *

><p>"I think you're supposed to add the belladonna next," James corrected, while moving Arianna's arm away from the steaming cauldron.<p>

Ari cursed herself silently for almost ruining their potion. _Again_.

Merlin, she was so distracted today, that she couldn't even focus on their simple Sleeping Draught Potion...

Ever since this breakfast, Ari had been thinking about Olivia.

_"So what do you guys have today?" Claire asked attempting to make conversation while Olivia stared off into space. Liv was moody for some reason but they could tell that it wasn't PMS. After all there wasn't chocolate wrappers surrounding Olivia's bed... yet... _

_"Well I have Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology today..." Arianna replied, while watching Olivia as she carelessly dipped her elbow into the strawberry jam._

"_Er, Liv, you okay?" Ari asked concernedly._

"_You asked me that question this morning," Olivia replied annoyed, while tearing off tiny pieces of her toast. _

"_She asked you that because your elbow is covered with strawberry jam," Claire jumped in. Defending Arianna from more of Olivia's wrath._

"_Whatever..." Olivia muttered, as she examined the pieces of bread as if it had personally insulted her._

_Arianna and Claire exchanged worried looks, but they were soon distracted with the arrival of the morning news._

_Along with the _Daily Prophet_, Olivia received a letter that came in an embossed envelope, and both of her roommates could see that she was seething with anger. _

"_Who's the letter from?" Claire asked, while trying to peak at Olivia's letter._

_"No one," Olivia snapped, while the creases in her forehead deepened._

"_No one sent you a letter?" Claire repeated disbelievingly. _

"_I gotta go," Olivia suddenly announced, while getting up from the table._

"_What? You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong," Claire demanded, while attempting to pull Olivia back down to the table. Olivia easily stepped away from Claire, and walked away from the Gryffindor table._

"_What is her problem?" Claire asked incredulously, as she watched Olivia exit the Great Hall._

_"Just leave her alone for a bit. She'll cool down eventually," Arianna replied soothingly while eating the leftover bread bits from Olivia's abandoned plate._

But Olivia hadn't arrived in Potions class, making both Ari and Claire nervous for their friend...

"Piff you alright? Should I go get the belladonna? You look distracted today..." James commented, while waving a calloused hand in front of her face.

Arianna snapped out of her daze and said, "No no, I'm fine. I'll go get the belladonna..." With that, Arianna, navigated around James and his tall frame—barely skimming him. He seemed to always be a little to close to Arianna—forcing her to touch him. She couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose though...

Arianna glanced over her shoulder and she saw James hunched over a simmering cauldron. As she came closer to the vast cupboards that stored materials Ari confronted her notes. Then she craned her neck to look up at the cupboards and shelves. She could clearly see that belladona was on the topmost shelf...

_How convenient..._Arianna thought sarcastically.

Despite her short height, Arianna tried to reach for the handle of the cupboard. She was about to start jumping up and down when another huge hand came into her view.

Arianna turned around, only to be met with a broad chest. Squeaking surprise, she saw that the chest belonged to James Potter, and of course he was smirking.

"You know, you could have just asked me to get it if you were too short Piff," James pointed out while tilting his head—examining Arianna with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I didn't know it was on the higher shelf," Arianna grumbled, while snatching the belladona from his large hands. But James didn't bother too move out of her way. In fact, he leaned in—closing the small gap in between them.

"I thought maybe you got distracted again," James mused slowly. He was really far too close to Arianna...

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Arianna protested softly, while leaning back—trying to get away from the tantalizing smell of James. Merlin, she didn't know what the heck he smelled like, but she definitely liked it.

"Your potion should now be turning into a light shade of blue," announced Slughorn, from the other side of the room. His loud voice seemed to break whatever trances James and Arianna had come under, and they both hurried back to their desk.

However throughout the rest of class she seemed to be touching him more. When Ari was cutting up strange roots, James' arm brushed against hers, as he squeezed the juice of various plants into the potion.

At one moment, a wavy strand of black hair escaped from her loose ponytail, and James brushed it back. Ari just gaped at him—too stunned and surprised to say anything useful.

Finally, the period ended with Slughorn announcing that the potion should be left to cool down before bottling a vial of it.

"I don't think we did half bad..."James commented while holding up their Sleeping Draught. It was a light lilac shade, and just being near the smoking vapors made Arianna feel sluggish and drowsy.

"Yeah," Arianna agreed noncommittally as she quickly packed up her things. She was going to find Olivia whether Olivia wanted to be found or not.

"Well well well! Look what we have here! M'boy you must be getting your potion's skills from your father. He was also a wonderful potion maker..." Slughorn praised while collecting their vial.

James looked sheepish, and Arianna swore she saw him almost blush in embarrassment. "Err, I didn't do too much professor. Arianna helped quite a bit," James chastened, while nudging Arianna in front of him. Arianna scoffed in return; she had barely done anything today! She was so distracted she almost ruined the potion.

She argued and said to Slughorn, "Oh no really, he's just being modest..."One sentence that Ari never thought she would say about James Potter.

Slughorn laughed jovially, "You know I've been meaning to ask you James, whether you'd like to come to a small Slug Club gathering at the end of the month. What do you say? And of course, Mrs. Knowlden, you're welcome as well. In fact you might as well come together..."

Arianna however, was barely listening to a word Slughorn was saying, and was instead staring dejectedly at the door as the last students trailed out. Arianna really needed to find Olivia...

"Sure thing professor. We'll be there. But I really must be going," Arianna replied hastily as she threw her bookbag across her shoulder, and walked quickly towards the door—barely catching James' confused expression.

"Wonderful wonderful!" Arianna heard Slughorn say faintly, as Arianna bolted out the door of the dungeons.

_Where is she? _Arianna thought angrily as she finally stumbled into the library after looking for Olivia during half her free period. Arianna located her usual empty table and dumped her loaded book bag onto the table resolving to do the potions essay that was assigned to her that morning.

Just as she was setting up her quill and parchment someone sat down at her table.

"Hey Arianna," whispered Bobby Chandler, the Gryffindor chaser, as he slid into the seat opposite of her, clutching a marked parchment.

"Hullo Bobby," smiled Arianna—much less annoyed now that she was in the library. It was a quiet shelter away from the chaos of the classroom and hallways. It always seemed to calm her.

"I was wondering if you understood this herb combination in Herbology..." Bobby asked while leaning in closer—his perfectly clipped brown hair, falling ever so slightly into his brown eyes.

Arianna helped him out with the worksheet as he, in return, helped her with her Potions essay. However they eventually got off the topic of homework.

"So you still want to be a Healer?" Arianna confirmed—looking up from her essay that was halfway done due to Bobby's help. She and Bobby new each other well since he had been a chaser on the Gryffindor team since 4th year.

"Yes I think so, and I've already taken all the required classes so there's no going back," Bobby said pensively.

Arianna nodded understandingly. Ever since she met Bobby she always knew that he was a planner. He planned for the future, and always looked forward, and never thought too much about the past. Arianna respected the way he seemed so confident about everything—so sure of himself and his plans.

"Thanks for the help Bobby" Arianna expressed kindly, as she screwed the lid of her inkbottle tightly, 20 minutes later.

"Oh, no problem Ari. I don't know why we don't do this more often. We used to do it all the time back in 4th year..." Bobby commented thoughtfully as he casually swung his bookbag onto his shoulder.

Arianna grinned slightly remembering the memories within the quiet library.

"We used to get in trouble all the time because we were so loud," reminded Arianna, as they walked slowly to their next class. He was easily a good head taller than her.

"We were more rowdy back then," retorted Bobby good-naturedly. Arianna just nodded.

"But you really helped me out today, Ari. We should do this again, in the future," Bobby suggested, while pausing at the staircase that Ari had to go up.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Arianna nodded, as she walked away from a grinning Bobby. His beam was so wide that she could see the dimple that marked his right cheek on his tanned face.

Something seemed different about him, but Arianna couldn't quite put her finger on it...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh my gosh! How the days have passed...Well before you start throwing tomatoes at me let me explain that this weekend was championships for Band therefore I could not update for a while. No internet see? But marching season is over which means I have more free time! (YAY!) _**  
><em><strong>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update even though it was quite filler-y (I threw in that Potions bit so you wouldn't all be mad at me). Next chapter should be up ASAP and thank you so so much for all the reviews and feedback I've gotten, I appreciate! And to those of you that read my other stories, know that I will be updating those as well ;) <span>Review Challenge!: Tell me what you really want to see in this fic. Also add your thoughts about Olivia's strange mood...<span>**_**  
><strong>

_To A Potterhead: I like the story however I suggest you make it a two-shot or something. That way you can split both P.O.V's without it being too repetitive and confusing. And throw in some more description. Other than that, go for it! :D The only way you get better at writing is if you keep writing._

_To random: Thank you so much for the review, and I actually had not realised that I used "ya" so much in my chapters (I tried fixing it in this chapter). But as for the Mary-Sue thing, you're right, so far Arianna is sort of flawless and perfect. But I do have stuff in store for her that will show those flaws and show her changing. As for the short thing I don't know what to tell you. She could be tall and busty and she would also be considered stereotypical right? That's part of her character, and so is her position. She's talented. More on Quidditch later though..._**  
><strong>

**Pickles (sorry for this loooong A/N)  
><strong>


	7. Olivia Tells

_September 12, Tuesday, second week of Hogwarts—_

* * *

><p><em>"We must be willing to let go of the life we have planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us." -E.M. Forster<em>

* * *

><p>"Are your hands bloody as well?" Fred asked tiredly, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked sluggishly to the locker rooms.<p>

Arianna nodded, and held up her hands to show the blisters and calluses she sported. Fred's hand didn't look much better.

"Great practice today, guys!" James said happily as he slapped Fred's back. "I'm sure we'll win against Slytherin in the first game!"

They had just learned that the first game of the season would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. This year the game would be especially interesting since Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were the co-captains.

"It'll be especially gruesome," Fred commented lightly to Arianna, who cringed internally. She remembered her first game against the Slytherin team in her second year...She got so beat-up up because of her small size.

"I wonder how James deals with playing Albus during Quidditch games..." Lily voiced thoughtfully as she came up beside Arianna.

"Oh, he and Albus always avoid each other around that time. They haven't gotten into a fight over it...yet," Fred clarified while smiling a bit—still cradling his weak hands delicately.

"Makes sense," Lily laughed lightly as the entered the chilly locker rooms. She and Arianna both went to the girl's side and changed quickly.

"I heard the Slytherin team is always harsher on the girls since they don't have many girl players either..." Lily said, as she untied her Chaser pads.

"My first game against the Slytherin's _was_ pretty rough," Arianna admitted as she threw on a worn tank top and comfy sweats. "But you'll be fine. You're a quick chaser."

Lily smiled and replied, "I guess. Plus I don't think Albus will let them hassle me _too_ badly..."

The two girls talked for a while longer before Lily left Arianna to wrap her bloody hands.

"You girls decent?" yelled James as he approached the girl's side of the locker rooms.

"Yes."

James came in holding a pair of Chaser gloves and his brown eyes landed on Arianna. His hair was wet and slick having just stepped out of the shower.

"Has Lily left?"

Arianna just nodded as she tried securing a bandage around her hand. _Shouldn't there be some kind of spell for this?_

"Here let me do that..." James said softly as he came to straddle the bench that Arianna was sitting on. Arianna could smell something musky as he leaned in towards her. Ari kind of liked it. Meanwhile, James gently took her hand as if it was a fragile piece of glass. For a moment he inspected her bloody hands and her poorly wrapped bandage.

"Do you have any essence of Murtlap?" James asked.

Arianna shook her head no.

"Alright, just wait here. I have some in my locker," he assured, as he got up and jogged to get in from his locker.

He came back a moment later and took her hand once more. Goosebumps popped up along Arianna's forearm. It wasn't even that cold of a day...

"This might sting," he cautioned, as he carefully squeezed a couple of drops onto her wounded palm.

Her hand burned painfully and she cringed as James skillfully wrapped a new bandage around her hand. He tightened it securely, and glanced at Arianna when he was done—still cradling her hand tenderly.

"I think we're due for some new bats," said James while smiling genuinely. It wasn't his usual smirk—but a genuine grin that took up his whole face.

Arianna smiled back briefly and softly said, "Thank you."

She was starting to slowly take her hand away when James tightened his hold on her and said, "By the way Piff, nice backhand out there. You've improved a lot."

Arianna blushed, and got up to leave—feeling much too flustered.

She bid James goodbye, and practically ran out of the locker rooms, all the time wondering how a guy like James Potter could affect her so much.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Claire exclaimed jumping up from her spot on Olivia's bed. "You have to talk to Olivia," Claire whispered as she approached Arianna, "she won't tell me what's wrong..."<p>

Arianna glanced at Olivia who was chewing halfheartedly on a chocolate wand that Claire had probably given her (Claire had a whole stash that was hidden in her trunk).

"Hey Liv," Arianna greeted quietly as she approached the sullen girl—ready to slowly broach her cautiously.

It seemed that Claire was just as impatient as usual...

"All right, this is getting ridiculous. Olivia what the hell is going on? Why are you so sad and moody?" Claire asked bluntly, plopping down onto her bed, and turning an accusing blue eye on Olivia.

"Claire!" Arianna reprimanded.

Olivia glanced over at Claire before resuming her brooding gaze at the ceiling.

Claire kept staring at her, before exhaling annoyed.

"Merlin, you're even quieter than Arianna. What's eating you, Liv?" Claire asked in a softer voice, approaching Olivia's bed.

Olivia pulled at her earlobes nervously before handing Claire a tattered letter. Arianna read the letter over Claire's shoulder.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Hi honey, I hope you're doing well, and I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts. How have you been? How are Claire and Arianna? Make sure to invite them over this Christmas, because that's when the wedding is.  
>I know that it's only been half a year, but I feel that Johnny is the right guy for me. He understands me like no one else, and he gets along great with both you and me. I hope your not mad or angry that I'm remarrying again, but I think it will work this time.<br>After all don't they say third time is the charm?_

_Anyways I love you, and I hope you write back,  
>Mum<em>

Claire slowly put the letter down and stared at Olivia concernedly.

"So is this why you're upset?" Claire asked hesitantly.

Olivia just looked at her sadly, and slowly got up into a sitting position.

"I liked it when she was single," Olivia explained quietly, "during the summer we did things together. She wasn't canceling our plans because of some guy...and now, she's remarrying again...Who knows how long she'll stay in this marriage? I don't want to watch the whole process of her getting married and getting divorced again..."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Claire reassured as Arianna rubbed Olivia's back comfortingly. "Maybe your mom actually found the right guy this time..."

Olivia snorted, "And you know what else? Johnny—my mum's fiancé—has a son: same age as us, who goes to Durmstrang. It's going to be so weird...When I go home for the break it means leaving behind the magic world and living in our muggle world again. Being a regular muggle-born again...but that will all be gone now...it'll make things different."

"It won't be that bad...you won't even have to see them that much because you'll be in Hogwarts," Arianna reminded soothingly.

"You'll come with me right?" Olivia asked suddenly, "You'll come to the wedding during Christmas Break?"

"Of course."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Thanks," Olivia said gratefully, "and I'm sorry for being so...I just needed some time alone."

"Hey, it's all in the past now," Arianna stated while leaning in to hug Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that this is a very short chapter but I didn't make it longer for two reasons: 1) I wanted to meet my week mark 2) I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter. Trust me there will be a LOT going on in the next two chapters. Oh I can hardly wait, which means that you will definitely be seeing an update soon enough.  
>Other than that, let me know your thoughts! What do you think about Olivia's secret? What do you think about Quidditch so far? More JamesArianna fluff? More Fred/Olivia fluff? Both? Well you'll be getting a good amount of both, and some drama thrown in there for a good measure.  
>Coming up next: Fluffy potion's class, potential dates, and even a bet gone wrong...<strong>

**_Review Challenge: What was the last song you listened to? Who was the last person you talked to in person? What's your opinion on Pixar's upcoming movie: Brave?_ (Because I'm so dang excited! I loved the trailer! Go watch it if you haven't)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>Pickles<br>**


	8. Deer in the Headlights

_Sept. 20th, Wednesday. One week before first Quidditch Game-_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me again was it love at first sight<em>?  
><em> When I walked by and you caught my eye.<em>  
><em> Didn't you know love could shine this bright?<em>  
><em> Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.<em>

_ Met a girl with a graceful charm,_  
><em> But when beauty met the beast he froze.<em>  
><em> Got the sense I was not her type<em>  
><em> By the black eye and bloody nose,<em>  
><em> But I guess that's the way it goes.<em>

_~Deer in the Headlights, Owl City (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Today you'll be making a Covert Concoction," Slughorn explained, while tapping the board so that notes would appear. He began to lecture on the various uses of the covert concoction, and the special plants that were used.<p>

Arianna, studiously, copied the notes on the board, while trying not to bump her elbow too much into James who was sitting right next to her at the two-person table. After they were done with the note taking, they would begin making the potion.

"Psst, Arianna," James whispered, nudging Arianna's leg with his knee.

"What James?" Arianna whispered back slightly annoyed, while moving her leg subtly away so their thighs weren't pressing against each other.

"Can I borrow a quill?"

Without replying Arianna reached into her bag and got out another quill and handed it to him.

"Psst, Arianna," James muttered again, while nudging her leg.

"What?" Arianna said, while scribbling furiously to try and get down all the notes.

"Can I copy your notes? I missed some of the—"

"Fine," Arianna replied while moving her parchment closer to James' side of the table. This caused James to scoot closer to her—too close for her comfort. Ari couldn't help but pick up the slight scent that she associated with James.

And Merlin, was it a wonderful smell...

Once again, his thigh was pressed up against her again—causing her to blush furiously.

"Now, off you go. You have approximately 20 minutes left, so work quickly and efficiently," Slughorn commanded, as he waddled towards his desk.

Both James and Arianna got up and went to work.

"Could you add the asphodel?" Arianna asked politely as she continued stirring the potion.

James did as he was told, and slowly their potion turned into the color that was described in the book: a light gray-blue color.

"Here can you chop the fluxweed and I'll take over stirring," James suggested as he leaned towards Arianna. They switched positions and Arianna methodically cut herbs and measured plants.

Their potion was progressing better than others'—especially compared to Fred and Olivia's potion. They were working a table away from James and Arianna.

"I don't think it's supposed to bubble like that," Fred coughed, while waving a hand in front of his nose.

"It's not supposed to smell like that either," Olivia snapped—turning on Fred as she covered her nose.

Fred caught Arianna's eyes and gave her a pleading look. "Please help us Arianna. Help _me_. I'm going to suffer because of _her_ mistake!"

"My mistake? You little—" Olivia accused—positively furious.

Arianna heard James chuckle slightly, and she turned to face him.

"They really are something," he mused out loud. His brown eyes were gleaming with mirth, as he continued stirring the potion.

Arianna giggled in return when she spotted Olivia stomping on Fred's foot in frustration.

Slughorn reached Olivia and Fred's table and quickly cleared up the mess that had occurred. He approached Arianna and James' table next.

"My my my, this potion looks ready. The perfect color and consistency...This is outstanding material..." mused Slughorn as he slowly stirred the contents of the cauldron. Both students glanced at each other and smiled warmly at each other before looking back at Slughorn.

"It seems that you make a good team," Professor Slughorn said jovially while looking back and forth at them.

"Thank you professor," James replied, while placing an arm lightly around Arianna's shoulders. And for once, she didn't mind that much.

* * *

><p>"That bloody git! Who does he think he is?" Olivia ranted as the three girls sat down for lunch.<p>

Arianna looked around making sure the boy in question wasn't anywhere near them.

"I mean he doesn't do anything in Potions—he just keeps flirting with me. And then when the potion comes out rubbish he blames me...what an arse," Olivia declared annoyed—while biting into her potatoes viciously, and rolling her hazel eyes.

"Well at least she's talking now," Claire whispered to Arianna as she reached for some chicken. "The question is...when will she stop?"

Arianna chuckled briefly, yet Olivia kept continuing.

"I mean, he thinks that just cause he's good looking that he can get any girl he wants..."

"You think he's good looking?" Claire asked suddenly—her mouth halfway open and ready to eat a mushroom. Her electric blue eyes gleamed mischievously.

"What? No!"

"You just said he was," Arianna pointed out, as she chewed on some chicken dumplings.

Claire nodded in agreement—her mouth turning upwards in a teasing grin.

"I meant it in an objective way," Olivia corrected stubbornly, helping herself to some dessert—specifically her favorite cake.

"Oh sure. You know I think you're just scared to admit that she likes Fred," Claire reckoned—pointing at Olivia with her fork.

"I do not like Fred Weasley!" Olivia practically shouted at Claire.

"Really? Well that's just too bad, you're really missing out on all of this," Fred said suddenly—motioning to his body. He sat beside an annoyed Olivia. "But I'm sure you'll cave eventually,"

Olivia snorted unbelieving, "In your dreams, Weasley."

"Oh I sure hope so," Fred grinned, while taking a fork and stealing some of Olivia's half-eaten cake.

"Hey! You can't have any!" Oliva said, while pulling her cake closer to her.

"Then what _can_ I taste?"

Olivia narrowed her eyebrows, quickly got up from the table telling Arianna and Claire that she was going to Transfiguration early.

"I'll get her next time," Fred joked, as he ate the rest of Olivia's cake.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and Arianna spent the rest of the night in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

She was focusing on her Herbology homework and Claire and Fred were playing Exploding Snap on the ground by the fireplace. Olivia was in the library tutoring students.

"Hey Ari," Bobby Chandler greeted as he approached Arianna who was sitting sideways in an armchair.

"Hi Bobby," she greeted softly.

"I was wondering if you understood this Herbolgy plant..." Bobby asked—leaning in closer to Arianna. They helped each other with Herbology for about 15 minutes, talking to each other all the while—only to be interrupted by the mini explosions that happened as Fred and Claire played Exploding Snap.

"So are you excited about the big game next Friday?" Bobby asked, while screwing the top of his inkbottle up.

Arianna made a face at him, and he laughed loudly.

"Ya, the Slytherin's are always rough, but maybe with Albus and Scorpius as captains, things will be different..."

"We'll see," Arianna said thoughtfully as she rolled up her finished parchment.

"Plus they're always fun to beat," Bobby said good-naturedly.

Arianna smiled in agreement, and moved on to her other assignments.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later Arianna."

Arianna watched him as he walked back to his group of friends in the corner of the common room.

"First Olivia, now you," Claire remarked from her spot on the floor. They had put away the Exploding Snap cards and had gotten out the Gobstones.

"What?" Arianna asked confused, as she turned around to face Claire. She looked playful in the firelight, and her blonde hair was glowing, and her face cast in shadows.

"Oh c'mon you can totally tell that Bobby likes you," Claire said amused, as she rolled the Gobstones in her hands. Fred looked bored of the conversation and he was staring into the fireplace pensively.

"No he doesn't," Arianna replied firmly. She turned back to her homework—effectively ending the conversation.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Fred drawled as Claire set up the game.

"How so?"

"A bet," Fred replied daringly.

"All right, I'm in," Claire nodded, "If I win, you have to...you have to give me a month's worth of chocolate wands."  
>Fred chuckled, "Okay, and if <em>I<em> win, you have to..."

"Get Olivia to go out on a date with him..." Arianna supplied jokingly.

Fred paused for a moment before holding his hand out for Claire to shake. "I'll agree to those terms."

"What? I was just kidding," Arianna interjected as she shot up from the couch.

Claire stared at Fred's hand for a moment before shaking it impulsively. Claire was an impatient person.

"Well it's not like I'm going to loose. I'm on the Gobstone's club for Merlin's sake," Claire said confidently to an apprehensive Ari.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Fred sang as Claire took the first roll.

The game progressed with no one really winning. Claire and Fred were a good match for each other since neither of them seemed to be in the lead until Fred took the next roll.

"No!" Claire shouted dramatically as Fred took the lead. Fred just laughed deviously.

At this moment, Olivia climbed through the portrait hole.

"What's going on?" she asked Arianna curiously, as Claire made some more shouts of astonishment.

Arianna just pointed at the Gobstones game, where Fred pumped his fist up in victory.

"We made a bet on this game...and it's not going to well for me," Claire clarified as she watched Fred take the final roll.

"What did you bet on?"

Fred's gobstone rolled his last roll perfectly, and for a second everything was completely quiet.

"I can't believe you beat me at my own game," Claire whispered in astonishment, as she tiredly ran a hand through her short blond locks. Then in a louder tone she said to Olivia, "I bet on...you."

Fred was smirking quite happily, and Arianna was looking back and forth between Claire and Olivia.

"Wait, what do you mean you _bet_ on me?" Olivia asked curiously, as she sat on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm taking you out next Saturday to Hogsmeade. Don't be late," Fred winked, as he got up and swaggered away—leaving Olivia completely speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang, I'm on a roll here! Hope you enjoyed the quick update, and who knows maybe I'll write even more. But seriously, it's your reviews that keep me going. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and thanks for giving Arianna/James a chance :)  
>This chapter sets up a lot that will be going on soon, so I'm very excited about that. I mean there's so much going on, OliviaFred's date, the Quidditch Game...it's going to be awesome.  
><span>Review Challenge: What are you most excited to see in the upcoming chapters? FredOlivia's date? The big game? Tell me! How did you spend Thanksgiving? Favorite pie/cake?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing? Maybe?)  
>-Pickles<strong>


	9. Disease of the Days Before

_Sept. 28th, Thursday, 2 days Before Quidditch Game—_

* * *

><p><em>I think that I'm sick <em>  
><em>But leave me be while my world is coming down on me <em>  
><em>You taste like honey, honey <em>  
><em>Tell me can I be your honey <em>  
><em>Be, be strong <em>  
><em>Keep telling myself it that won't take long till <em>  
><em>I'm free of my disease<em>

_~Disease, Matchbox Twenty(song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her books fell to the ground for the third time, and Arianna resisted screaming out loud in frustration. She had seen the green striped tie, and the merciless smirk, just before her books were shoved to the ground.<p>

The Slytherins were acting up due to the excitement for the first Quidditch game. But that didn't mean that the Gryffindors weren't on edge either. Just the day before, Arianna had caught James sketching quidditch plays on scrap parchment during Potions.

Additionally, she had to remind him three times, that she would not listen to his Quidditch lecturing during Potions. But a part of her understood his nerves. This would be the first game where he was a captain and not just a player. The entire Gryffindor House practically depended on him.

Arianna was so busy thinking about Quidditch that she didn't even notice two other boys that were helping her pick up her books. One boy had untidy black hair—making her think that James was helping her—until she saw his eyes.

They were a bright emerald green. And similar to James' eyes they held compassion and kindness.

The other boy she recognized immediately as Scorpius Malfoy. With his pointed face and white-blond hair, he didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey sorry, about that guy who shoved you," James' look alike said, as he handed Arianna her books. She was pretty sure that his name was Albert or something.

"Yeah, we keep telling the team to keep the injuries on the pitch," Malfoy added, as he handed her a broken quill.

A light bulb went off in Arianna's head and she realized that they were the Slytherin Quidditch captains. She was thankful that they were kind enough to apologize for their team—something that she had never witnessed in all her other years as a quidditch player.

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'm sure the Gryfindors aren't much better," Arianna said softly, as she placed her books in her bag.

The boys smiled in response until a girl with curl auburn hair came up besides them.

"Are you guys going to Transfiguration?" the girl asked while winding an arm around Malfoy.

"Yeah, let's go Rose," Potter said, as he smiled briefly in Arianna's direction.

They parted ways, and for once Arianna didn't feel so intimidated by the Slytherin captains.

* * *

><p>Arianna was listening to Lily tell jokes as they laced up for the final Quidditch practice in the locker rooms.<p>

Suddenly, James barged in without a warning, and he handed Arianna a roll of parchment.

"You and me are invited to a Slug Club gathering..." James said distractedly as his eyes darted to Arianna's pads and Lily's broomstick. His mind seemed to be everywhere, but on Arianna.

"Wait what? No we're not," Arianna protested, as she untied the invitation.

"Too late," James replied as Arianna scanned the invitation. "Start heading out onto the pitch. We've got a lot of work to do..."

The rest of Quidditch Practice was, in short, a disaster. James seemed to be even more on edge than usual so he was busy nit-picking everything, as the patience of his team got even smaller.

"What do you mean I'm not hitting hard enough?" Fred yelled as he shouldered his beater's bat. It probably wasn't such a good idea on James' part to shout at a person who was holding a large weapon...

"I want you to really hit those bludgers at the Slytherins, Fred," James replied while running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Fred just rolled his eyes and James flew off to criticize the seeker, Gage Finnigan.

"He's gone mental," proclaimed Fred, as he flew past Arianna. Arianna didn't reply, but instead went off to tackle a bludger that was heading Lily's way. Just as Lily was about to score, James blew his whistled. Audile groans were heard around the team, but nonetheless, they approached James wearily.

He was running a hand through his hair again—making it stick up even more—and his expression was sour and vaguely frustrated as his team hovered around him.

"Guys—" Lily coughed pointedly, "and girls...this is the _last practice _before the Slytherin game on Saturday. There's no more fooling around. This is it. Let's make the rest of practice a good one," James encouraged softly, as he looked at each Quidditch player. "Plus who wants to see _Slytherin_ win?"

There were murmurs of agreement at this, and James smiled genuinely. Not a smirk or mischevious grin, but a real smile. Arianna had to admit that James definitely knew how to motivate people. He was a good leader.

"Alright then, let's go!" James shouted as the team broke out of the circle, and went to practice.

"Maybe we haven't lost him yet..." pondered Fred as he flew to the other side of the pitch with Arianna following behind closely.

The rest of the practice was a little bit better, and the team's spirits were significantly lifted after James gave his end-of-the-practice pep talk.

But Arianna spotted the way his face was pale as he gathered up the extra equipment at the end of practice.

Arianna was about to go help him out when Bobby Chandler intercepted her.

"Hey Arianna," he greeted genially, as he shouldered his broom.

"Hi Bobby," Arianna greeted, turning to his tanned face that was marked with a cute dimple.

"So...are you excited for the game on Saturday?" Bobby asked, as they walked towards the locker room.

Arianna made a face, and Bobby laughed heartily.

"Yeah, I guess _excited_ is not the right word..." Bobby corrected, while chuckling slightly, "Well are you excited for Hogsmeade weekend?"

Arianna smiled when she remembered Fred and Olivia's date. She and Claire were probably going to spy on them for the majority of their date.

"Yes, it should be fun," Arianna replied, as they came towards the entrance of the locker room.

"Well...would you like to go with me?" Bobby asked in a rushed voice, while staring hopefully at Arianna with his puppy dog brown eyes.

Arianna paused, but before she could answer Bobby there was a loud commotion coming from behind him.

A loud voice howled in pain, and when Bobby and Arianna turned around they saw James clutching his bleeding nose. Fred was beside him—doubling over in laughter.

"Are you okay?" Arianna asked concernedly, as she approached him.

"I'm fine," James replied thickly as he held his nose gingerly to try and stop the blood flow. Bobby stepped forward and muttered a spell—slowly clearing the blood from James' face.

"How did that even happen?" Bobby questioned, as he put his wand away.

"I was distracted and the bludger got me..." James mumbled almost embarrassed as he pointed to the small brown bludger that sat unmoving in the mossy grass. "I'm fine, really, you guys get going. It's getting late..."

Everyone said goodnight to each other, but Arianna still felt James' eyes on her as she turned back to Bobby.

"So...will you go out with me, Arianna?" Bobby repeated.

Arianna paused, but finally replied, "Sure Bobby." Bobby broke out into a wide grin that showed off his pearly whites, and single dimple.

"Great. I'll see you later Arianna," Bobby said politely as he strode confidently into the boys' side of the locker rooms.

Arianna took one last glance behind her to find James staring right back at her. She didn't know what to say, but for some reason she felt strangely guilty...

Arianna quickly turned around and hurried into the girl's side of the locker room—a blush spreading quickly over her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to talk to her, so you can just forget about trying to get us together," Olivia protested, when Arianna came over to talk to Olivia.<p>

"Claire didn't mean any harm...she was just having some fun with Fred," Arianna insisted softly, as she plopped down on Olivia's bed and helped herself to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They were her favorite since they were so different from muggle jellybeans.

"She was having fun at my expense. Honestly, it's not a secret that I don't like Fred..." Olivia replied angrily, as she flipped her long chestnut behind her shoulder, and continued to scribble on her Charms essay.

"But you do like Fred," Claire said suddenly, as she entered the dorm room.

Olivia glared at her, and immediately turned around—effectively ignoring Claire.

"Look, Olivia, I'm sorry, all right? I didn't think that he'd actually win, the bet. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you," Claire stated sincerely. She walked closer to Olivia's bed and held out a chocolate wand as if it was a peace offering.

Olivia slowly turned around, and looked up at a Claire. She seemed to consider her for a moment before taking the chocolate wand and standing up to hug Claire.

"You better help me get ready on Sunday," Olivia said, as she released Claire.

Claire laughed happily, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! Gah, this chapter took so long to publish because of my duel with writer's block. It was definitely a challenge (and to those who read my other FF's...please be patient XD ). But hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and it will be a lot better than this crappy chapter. Just bear with me people, and leave a review as you wait ;)  
>Next chapter: More of James' jealousy, the Quidditch Game, and maybe some kissing.<br>**  
>Happy Holidays everyone! And MANY thanks for the 52 reviews (!).<strong> Until next time,  
>Pickles<strong>

**_Review Challenge: Who do you think will win the Quidditch Game? What's your favorite Christmas (Hanukkah? Kwanza?) song? Favorite Christmas Movie? _**


	10. Lift Me Up

_Sept. 30th, Saturday, Quidditch Game, Day Before Hogsmeade—_

* * *

><p><em>"You lift me up when I can't see<em>_. Your heart is all that I need__. Your love carries me so I'm letting go..." ~Lift Me Up, The Afters (song)_

* * *

><p>"I'm not hungry," Arianna said forcibly, as she pushed away the happy plate of bacons and eggs that Olivia tried to force down her throat.<p>

"Arianna, you're going to get light-headed in the air if you don't eat anything. The next thing you know, you'll be in the Hospital wing because you didn't eat this bacon," Claire reasoned as she pushed the plate towards Arianna.

Arianna took a tiny bite of the bacon, and eventually ate more of it. Olivia looked satisfied...until Fred sat down next to Arianna.

He looked paler than usual, and his mouth was set in an uncharacteristic frown.

"The game's almost about to begin," Fred declared softly, as he helped himself to some of Arianna's breakfast.

"I'm sure you'll both be fine," Olivia piped in.

Fred glanced up at her, and his usual smirk was suddenly in place.

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" he asked impishly. Olivia just rolled her hazel eyes in response.

"C'mon," Arianna whispered, as she climbed out of the Gryffindor table and followed her fellow teammates towards the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>James was pacing in front of a white board that had numerous plays written across it. He didn't say anything. His team just sat on patiently on the benches; waiting for him to give his before-the-game pep talk.<p>

"You guys know all the plays," James started, as he paused mid stride. "You're prepared. All you need to do now is apply what you practiced. Don't be afraid."

He turned around to face the board of plays and notes before continuing, "We can do this. We are Gryffindors after all."

He pivoted back to scan the faces of all the players, and Arianna could have sworn that his brown eyes stayed on hers for a second longer that anyone else.

"You are all wickedly talented," James' gaze strayed to his sister's, "Lily, keep faking passes and shots. Trick the Slytherin keeper, and don't be intimidated by the bigger players."

James looked to the other chaser, Bobby Chandler, "Bobby, mate, pass as much as you can, and don't favor your right side. Hugo," James turned to his auburn-haired cousin, "don't freeze up out there, and guard the left hoop. You'll be fine."

Hugo nodded confidently, and James stared at Fred and Arianna, "You two are some of the best beaters this school has ever seen. Hit as many bludgers as you can towards the Slytherin teams."

Finally James turned to Gage Finnigan the lean seeker, "You're up against my brother who is a pretty great seeker himself. Catch that snitch as fast as you can."

James took a deep breath and smiled faintly at the team before saying proudly, "Gryffindor lions on three!"

The team formed a messy huddle and stuck their right hands in the middle of the circle while chanting "Gryffindor Lions!"

The team broke apart, and everyone gave words of encouragement as they waited for the game to start.

"Arianna!" a male voice shouted.

Arianna turned around to see Bobby walking towards her with a nervous smile on his face.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck...so... good luck," smiled Bobby before swooping down and kissing Arianna on the cheek. She blushed at the boldness of his actions, but before she could even say anything back to him, he was already walking away.

James stepped in her line of vision, and he looked almost...hurt. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair as he approached a blushing Arianna.

He seemed to consider her with his beautiful brown eyes before whispering softly, "Be careful out there, Piff." He grazed the spot where Bobby kissed her with the pad of his thumb before walking away—leaving her more breathless than when Bobby kissed her.

"Hey, you alright?" Fred asked while coming up beside her and handing her a Beater's bat.

Arianna just nodded and turned to face him. He was holding his hand out to shake and Arianna smiled as she took it and did an intricate handshake that involved lots spinning around and high five-ing their bats together.

"Hit 'em hard, Arianna," Fred said—winking playfully.

* * *

><p>Arianna shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited to be released out onto the pitch with the rest of her team. She could spot Lily rubbing a necklace for good luck and Hugo nervously playing with his protective pads.<p>

All of a sudden she heard the projected voice of Roxanne Weasley, Fred's younger sister.

"And here comes the Gryffindor Team!" Roxanne yelled, signaling for the Gryffindor team to dismount.

"Quite a few of my relatives are on this team including my brother, Fred who is a beater! Good luck Fred, and try not to wet your pants like in your third year," Roxanne teased, as the Gryffindors flew through the crisp September air.

Fred turned a strange maroon colored, and was about to make a rude hand gesture before James sent him a warning glare. Arianna followed close behind him as they circled the pitch. When they passed over the Gryffindor stands she saw Fred blow a kiss to Olivia who blushed furiously.

The Slytherin team was also circling the pitch and Arianna spotted two burly Slytherin players that were holding their bats menacingly. Arianna clutched her broom a little tighter—trying to fight her instinct to flee.

The roar of the crowds was deafening and slightly intimidating to Arianna who was hovering above Madame Hooch, and the two captains. She watched James shake Albus and Scorpius' hands, before mounting his own broom.

"And they're off!" Roxanne hollered into the magical microphone.

Arianna shot towards the other end of the pitch, while Fred stayed towards the center. They had decided to space themselves out so they could catch either of the bludgers no matter which way they went.

Arianna scanned the pitch for any rogue balls but she couldn't see any. Instead she saw several large Slytherins holding the quaffle as they flew straight towards her. Lily and Bobby were following close behind.

"Slytherin is in possession while two Gryffindor chasers, Lily Potter and Bobby Chandler, are following close behind. Hopefully Weasley can block the goal before Slytherin scores."

Roxanne's voice was drowned out by the uproar that came from the Gryffindors as Hugo blocked the shot.

"Hugo manages to block the shot and now Gryffindor is in possession. Watch out Slytherins! Lily Potter is tougher than she looks," Roxanne continued.

Meanwhile, Arianna flew towards a bludger that was currently trying to hit Gage in the head.

Arianna raised her bat and was closing in on the bludger when suddenly a huge Slytherin came barreling out of nowhere—successfully thumping Arianna painfully in the shoulder. She managed to swerve away before he hit her again, and she whacked the bludger towards some other Slytherin chasers.

"And Gryffindor scores!" Roxanne yelled cheerfully along with the other Gryffindors in the stands.

Arianna pumped her fist in victory, and winced through the pain of her left shoulder.

"Chandler is in possession of the quaffle and he's about to score—" there was a victorious yell in the Slytherin side of the pitch, "but Slytherin blocks the shot. Good try Bobby! Slytherin is in possession, and Flint passes to Malfoy who passes it back to Flint who scores!" Another uproar was heard on the Slytherin side of the pitch, while Gryffindor was groaning.

"The score is an even 10 points for both teams, but it seems that the Gryffindors will have to step it up if they want to win...C'mon lions!" Roxanne yelled when James narrowly missed a speeding bludger.

Arianna was about to help him out, but Fred managed to get in there and pelt the bludger towards Albus Potter who glared at Fred.

"Slytherin is in possession while James Potter and Chandler are closing in on the chaser. Zabini manages to get away narrowly due to a rogue bludger. He's closing in on the hoops. Can Weasley save this shot?" The Slytherin side of the pitch cheered in delight, and Arianna could see James frowning.

"Slytherin is in the lead with 20 points, and Lily Potter is in possession of the quaffle. She really is a brave girl since all these huge Slytherin's are closing in after her..."

Arianna raced towards where Lily and a group of Slytherin chasers were. She could spot Malfoy in the group with his bright blonde hair, and he seemed to be talking to an irate Lily.

But Arianna was more concerned about the bludger heading their way. She pulled back her bat and hit the bludger with all her might—aiming for Malfoy in particular.

"Thanks Ari!" Lily shouted gratefully as she sped up towards the humongous golden hoops.

Arianna barely heard Lily since she was racing down the pitch towards another bludger that was about to hit Gage who was searching for the snitch.

_Where__ is __Fred?_Arianna thought desperately as she swung her bat at the violent ball. She heard the satisfying crack of the ball but soon it came pelting right back at her.

She was completely in shock that she barely had time to defend herself. As she hit the bludger away from her fellow Gryffindor players she saw the smirk of the Slytherin beater, Parkinson. He had almost injured her.

Arianna narrowed her eyes, and sped off to defend her fellow players.

The game continued to progress with no one really in the lead. By the time both teams were tied 60 to 60 Arianna was exhausted and sweaty.

Her shoulder hurt from her constant batting, and her arm was limp. No one seemed to know where the snitch was, and everyone else was just as tired.

"The snitch still seems to be elusive as the game progresses. Flint has possession of the quaffle and he passes to Malfoy who passes it to Zabini—but is amazingly intercepted by Lily Potter! GO LILY!" Roxanne yelled despite McGonnagall's rules to keep the game unbiased.

"She really is Ginny Weasley's daughter," Roxanne mused proudly into the magical microphone.

"Lily's getting closer and closer towards the hoops and the Slytherin keeper seems a bit nervous." The tension in the stands was palpable, and Arianna tried to block as many bludgers that the Slytherins were throwing her way, while Fred was doing the same thing. Arianna spotted James and Bobby blocking chasers away from Lily—giving her a clear shot for the goals.

"Lily's almost about to score, while the other Gryffindor chasers are doing a magnificent job with blocking any—WHAT THE HELL!" Roxanne screamed suddenly into the microphone. She cursed very colorfully as everyone in the stands stood up on their feet to watch as Flint slammed into Lily Potter painfully. Arianna gasped in horror as she watched Lily almost tumble to the ground but was caught by James.

"FOUL! THAT'S A CLEAR FOUL YOU FU—" Roxanne's swear was drowned by McGonagall's screeches.

"Sorry professor, won't happen again," Roxanne said innocently, as she grabbed the microphone.

"Well after that despicable assault on Lily—" Professor McGonnagall tried to take the microphone away— "Just kidding professor! It seems that she is, in fact, okay, which is a relief. However, Chandler will be taking the penalty shot."

Arianna watched apprehensively as Bobby carefully weighed the quaffle between his hands before taking a shot at the golden hoops.

"And he misses..." groaned Roxanne. "Slytherin is in the lead with 70 points and—WAIT! I think Albus has spotted something!"

The whole crowd watched as Albus made a spectacular dive towards the ground with Gage Finnigan close on his heels.

"Finnigan and Potter are neck and neck as they're chasing the snitch—GO! GO! GO! GAGE!" Roxanne yelled fiercely as everyone watched the boys reach out their hands. They were getting closer and closer towards the ground and if one of them didn't catch the snitch they would either fall into the ground or barrel into the wooden stands.

"And it seems that—OH CRAP!" Roxanne swore loudly as Finnigan tumbled to the ground and Albus Potter shot straight up, like a bullet, while clutching the snitch successfully.

"Slytherin has won the game due to that great catch by my cousin Albus. The final score is a whopping 220 points to 60 points. Until next time, folks, this has been Roxanne Weasley who is now going to go weep with her fellow Gryffindor players. Don't cry professor, I'm sure the Gryffindors will catch up..."

The Slytherin side of the pitch thundered with applause and raucous shouts, while the Gryffindor team flew dejectedly to the ground. Arianna landed gracefully despite her sore muscles.

Fred slung an arm around her after he descended, and guided her towards the Gryffindor team that was standing a few feet near the celebrating Slytherin team. All of them deposited their brooms in a pile that would later be taken inside.

Arianna could see James and a few of his relatives talking quietly to Lily who looked shaken up from her close call.

"I'm fine guys, really. Let's go congratulate Al," Lily reassured, as she slipped out of James' grip and passed Arianna.

Fred steered Arianna towards the mass of people that were surrounding the happy Slytherins and Arianna's stomach churned dejectedly.

In the crowd Arianna got split up from Fred, and was looking for people she knew when she suddenly saw the bright head of Scorpius Malfoy. For a moment it seemed that he was talking to Lily, but Arianna noticed the girl's curly auburn locks, and taller figure.

It wasn't Lily, but the girl Arianna saw a two days before when she bumped into James' brother and Malfoy.

What surprised Arianna the most was the fact that Malfoy and the girl seemed to be...flirting despite the girl's obvious association with the Gryffindor house.

However, they were very cute together.

Arianna saw Malfoy pull the girl closer to him, and lean in for a kiss, but the girl leaned away playfully. They both laughed, and finally Malfoy got the kiss he was looking for.

Arianna smiled, and was about to turn away when she heard a commotion behind her.

She whipped back around, only to see James clutching the front of Scorpius' robes, and yelling in Malfoy's face. The curly haired girl, and Albus Potter were both trying to pry James off of Malfoy, but he simply ignored them.

_What__ the__ heck__ is__ he__ doing?_ Arianna thought in shock as she approached the raging James.

"Don't ever touch her again!" James shouted before he pulled his arm back and punched Malfoy square in the jaw. Many people gasped, but the mass of people was so thick that the adults and teachers couldn't tell what was happening.

Arianna didn't know what possessed her to get in the fray; maybe it was because Malfoy seemed like a perfectly harmless person. Maybe it was because James would get into a lot of trouble. Maybe Arianna just knew it was the right thing to do—but either way, Arianna ran right into there, and pried James' hands off Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" Arianna screamed, shoving James away from Malfoy. James seemed so surprised to see Arianna screaming that he immediately released Malfoy from his vice grip and held his hands up in surrender.

It was then that Arianna realized what a scene she made. Everyone from various houses was staring at her, James, Malfoy, Albus and the curly haired girl with a mixture of shock, surprise, and confusion.

"Come with me," Arianna growled as she grabbed James' hand and dragged him towards the locker rooms.

When they got into safety the locker room, Arianna turned on James who looked less wild.

"What the hell was that?" Arianna roared. James had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he still responded loudly.

"He was kissing Rose, my cousin! She's like my sister for Merlin's sake! And after we just lost the game..." James grew more frustrated as he said that, and he turned to kick a locker.

Arianna narrowed her green eyes at him, "That doesn't give you _any_ right to punch him! You could have screwed everything up for yourself and the team, James! You probably already have!"

James leaned in closer to Arianna—making her heart race a bit faster even though she was mad at him.

"He was kissing her, Arianna. They're just—"

"They were celebrating! And you probably kissed girls when you were a fifth year."

"He's a MALFOY!"

Arianna was taken aback for a moment.

"And you think," Arianna said in a deadly whisper, "that just because his dad was a Death Eater, he's one too?"

"No! I didn't—"

"Is it because Malfoy's a Slytherin?" Arianna shouted.

"Well yeah—" James said cautiously.

"I cannot believe you! Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's a bad guy! Need I remind you that your _own_ brother is in the same house?"

"Arianna that's different—"

"It's not different, James! You have to give Malfoy a chance! You can't just judge him based on his family or his house!"

"Well they could have told me before!" James yelled louder, while drawing up to his full height.

"You would have reacted the same way!" Arianna shouted back with her chin raised defiantly.

They held each other's glares for a long moment—only inches apart. Arianna could feel herself breathing heavily, but her heart rate wasn't slowing down a bit.

Finally, James looked away and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

He turned back to look Arianna straight in the eye, "I'm sorry."

"It's not me that you have to apologize to," Arianna said quietly, as she stepped away from James and towards the locker room door.

She pulled the door open and walked away from James—fighting the urge to look back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh XD It's been so long since I've published something, and I'm so so sorry this so long to publish also! BTW, please excuse any typos/errors/grammar fails, this was a monster of a chapter that was not beta-ed so I probably made a BUNCH of mistakes! Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker since I only have a little time before finals. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter since it was a lot of fun writing :). More fluff to come also!  
>Next Chapter: Hogsmeade! Olivia and Fred's date! Arianna and Bobby's date! <strong>**Cue fluff!  
>Gah, I'm so excited for the coming chapter, it's going to be great. In the mean time please leave a review, since I do enjoy them immensely ;) And HOLY CRUD! I received so many reviews lately that I'm up to 66! XD Thank you thank you thank you so much :) I really appreciate it!<strong>

**Busy, busy, busy, but HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**  
><strong>Pickles<strong>

**_Review Challenge: **_How do you think Olivia and Fred's date will go?_** Favorite Holiday Food? Please describe your favorite Christmas ornament._  
><strong>


	11. Just to See You Smile

_October 1st Sunday, Hogsmeade Weekend—_

* * *

><p><em>And yesterday I knew just what you wanted<em>  
><em>When you came walkin' up to me with him<em>  
><em>So I told you that I was happy for you<em>  
><em>And given the chance I'd lie again <em>

_Just to see you smile_  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>That you wanted me to<em>

_~Just to See You Smile, Tim McGraw (song) Thanks OSK ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Arianna woke up early on the first of October—carefully sneaking away from her snoring roommates. The floor beneath her feet was cold and unexpected and Arianna shivered. It had gotten colder, and as a result, Arianna grabbed a jumper and hastily pulled it over her loose tank top.<p>

She tiptoed across her dormitory, and padded down the stairs of the girl's dormitory—still in her jumper and simple plaid pajama pants. She then bounded over to the boy's side of the Gryffindor common room and raced up the cold staircase until she reached a slightly familiar door.

Peeking in, she saw that only three of the four occupants of the room were asleep and one bed was rumpled and empty. Arianna rolled her eyes. No matter how much she reminded Fred, he always wanted to sleep in.

Arianna carefully approached one bed, and slowly pulled back the curtains. She saw some sort of body that was hidden beneath thick bed sheets and a pillow.

"Fred?" she whispered cautiously, as she tugged the bed sheet down. The occupant of the bed groaned, and waved Arianna's hand away. Arianna giggled to herself, and sat down on edge of the bed, while continuing to prod Fred awake.

"C'mon you've got a date today. You wouldn't want to be late would you?" Arianna pestered. Fred just pulled the covers tighter over his head.

"Fred? Fred? Fred!" Finally, Arianna just yanked the covers off Fred's body, exposing a tan bare back, and red boxers. She saw him shiver, and instead of reaching for the blankets, he pulled Arianna to his side.

"You smell nice," mumbled not Fred, but James who began to nuzzle his face into Ari's neck and black wavy hair.

Arianna laid there slightly horrified at the fact that she was lying next to James Potter who was half naked and half asleep.

"What are you...? Get off me!" Arianna replied, while straining to get far away from James' sculpted chest and his wonderful musky smell.

"Ew gross, there are still people in this room guys," commented a very familiar voice. Arianna turned to see Fred emerging from the bathroom looking fresh and wearing jeans and a plain gray shirt. He was toweling his hair while raising his eyebrows off at Arianna's position.

Arianna blushed a magnificent shade of red, and pushed James' arms off her, and quickly stepped far away from the bed. James just grunted and rolled over—hugging a pillow instead. Arianna felt a surge of guilt, and quickly pulled the covers over James' shivering body, before turning to an amused Fred.

"I'm surprised you got up early..." Arianna commented quietly, as she sat on the edge of Fred's crumpled bed—trying to change the subject away from her and James.

"Yes...well..."

"Are you nervous?"

"What? No! Of course not," Fred said defensively as he looked through his drawers and picking up various shirts that were strewn across the floor. "I mean its just Olivia...nothing to be nervous about..."

"Do you know where you're going to take her?" Arianna asked, changing the subject while getting up and picking up a simple long sleeved shirt that she tossed at Fred.

"Well I was planning to take her out to the usual: Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes...what other shop does she like?"

Arianna grinned before saying, "She actually likes your dad's shop a lot..."

Fred looked horrified, as he pulled on his long sleeve top over his head, "Oh no. We are not going there...Merlin, if my dad was working there..."

Arianna just giggled, and handed Fred a coat that went with the shirt, "Don't rush her. I remember one time we spent three hours at the Three Broomsticks..."

Fred nodded while running a hand through his dark red hair, "Thanks Arianna."

Arianna smiled and hugged him, but before she left she heard James calling her.

"What about my hug?" James asked cockily, while stretching out his long arms. Arianna's eyes roamed his bare chest and the way his muscles stretched out. He was really...

"See something you like, Arianna?" James questioned, stepping closer to a blushing Arianna.

She felt her heart thump a bit harder, but Arianna quietly said, "Nope. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>When Arianna came back into her dormitory, she saw Olivia holding onto the bedpost while Claire tugged on her resistant legs.<p>

"C'mon Olivia!" Claire practically shouted while she tried to pull on Olivia.

"No, I don't want to go out on a date with him!" Olivia protested.

"Olivia we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Claire said darkly as she released Olivia's legs, while glaring at her friend.

Olivia completely melted under her friend's hard stare, and sheepishly walked into the bathroom where Claire followed her triumphantly.

"I put your clothes out on the bed, Arianna," Claire threw over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door.

Arianna was momentarily surprised as she examined her dark blue jeans and simple tank top over a soft cardigan. But then she remembered her date with Bobby Chandler.

After several minutes had passed, Claire and Olivia emerged from the bathroom; Claire pleased, and Olivia slightly uncomfortable.

Olivia wore a snug green v-neck sweater and dark skinny jeans, and her hair was down—the way Fred liked.

"You both look good," Claire complimented, as she handed Olivia _Magical Mascara!_

Olivia just sighed, grabbed some galleons, and left through the dormitory—Arianna and Claire followed closely behind.

When the three girls reached the Gryffindor common room, Fred was already waiting for Olivia. He was talking to James to pass the time.

"Hello ladies," Fred greeted as he saw all three of them, come towards the couch they were sitting in. In a quieter voice he whispered to Olivia, "You look nice."

Olivia blushed in surprise but said firmly, "Let's just get this over with, Weasley..."

Fred looked amused, but he got up anyways while gesturing towards the portrait hole.

Arianna and Claire giggled as they watched, Fred try and wind his arm around her waist, but Olivia just pushed him off.

"Well looks like it's just us left," James mused as he turned back to the two girls. However someone crept up behind Arianna—gently taking her hand.

"Sorry James, I'm going to have to steal Arianna away. We have a date," Bobby interrupted happily, as Arianna blushed.

James' jaw tightened, "Oh right...well, uh...see you later then..."

"Bye Ari," Claire smiled.

Arianna waved good-bye, but her gaze strayed towards a James who looked less then pleased.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go?" Bobby asked, as he wrapped a cautious hand around Arianna's small waist.<p>

Arianna pointed to the Three Broomsticks sign, that hung down up ahead. The pair was met with warmth and the sounds of conversations as they entered the Hogsmeade inn.

"Why don't you grab us a table? I'll get the drinks," Bobby suggested as he released his hold on Arianna's waist

Arianna just nodded and found a two-person table near the huge windows. She gazed outside, only to see Olivia and Fred outside. They were both laughing happily, and she could see Fred holding Olivia's hand.

Arianna grinned to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Bobby holding the drinks.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything; they only sipped at their warm butterbeer.

"So tell me about yourself, Arianna," Bobby said as he pushed away his drink, and stared at Arianna expectantly with his deep brown eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Arianna asked shyly.

"Well what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

There conversation continued like this for a while: talking and discussing the future of their lives, and the upcoming seventh year.

After a half an hour, Arianna felt vaguely tired of the conversation. She didn't really like the way Bobby talked about the future. He seemed to always be planning for something upcoming—never enjoying the present moment.

She herself didn't have many plans for the future. Arianna had goals, sure, but not definite plans the way Bobby did. Arianna believed in taking one day at a time; living in the moment, and eventually things would fall into place...

"But the thing is, is that if I go into Spell Damage when I'm a healer I would have an easier time. But really, the galleons are in Creature-Induced Injuries..."

Arianna just nodded politely, as she sipped the last remains of her butterbeer.

"Can we go to Honeydukes?" Arianna interrupted suddenly—effectively ending Bobby's long spiel.

He grinned widely, "Sure."

They picked up their coats and left some galleons on the table along with their empty jugs of butterbeer, and left the Three Broomsticks.

While they were walking to Honeydukes a breathless Claire intercepted Arianna.

"Hi there Bobby, you don't mind if I steal Arianna away for a teensy moment do you?" Claire asked enthusiastically, as she held onto Arianna's arm tightly.

"No, I don't mind," Bobby said amused, "I'll be inside Honeydukes..."

"We won't be long," Claire replied as she dragged Arianna away from the entrance of the cozy sweet shop.

"What—?" Arianna protested.

"When is your date going to end with Bobby?" Claire asked with a slight tone of longing.

"I don't know...we didn't really talk about it..." Arianna responded while running a hand through her shoulder-length black hair.

"Well do you think you could hang out with me for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Claire..." Arianna started, but Claire interrupted her.

"Please Arianna? It's so boring with out you or Olivia," Claire pleaded Arianna looked at her friend helplessly, while Claire pouted adorably.

"Plus I'm sure that you don't want to spend the _entire day_ with Bobby..." Claire trailed off.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to him," Arianna said exasperatedly, as she slowly started to draw away from Claire.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Ari!" Claire exclaimed as Arianna approached the quaint store.

Arianna traveled past the barrels of salt-water taffy, and past the exotic deserts like cockroach clusters and towards Bobby who was waiting in line.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I left after this would you? I sort of promised Claire..." Arianna inquired.

"No that's fine...on one condition," Bobby grinned.

"What?"

"We do this again some time," he proposed while leaning in towards Arianna.

The words were flowing out of her mouth before she could even think over them carefully, "Okay..."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Yes! You made it!" Claire greeted in triumphant, when she saw Arianna walk towards her. Arianna grinned, and sat down next to Claire on the park bench that was outside of Scrivenshaft's Quill shop.<p>

"So what have you been doing without me and Olivia?" Arianna questioned.

"Oh absolutely nothing," Claire replied dramatically, "Mostly, I've been spying on both of your guys dates, but I have to say that Olivia and Fred's date was much more interesting..."

Arianna looked shocked however. "Claire! You can't do that! And I can't believe you were spying on us!"

"Calm down Arianna, I didn't _only_ do that...but I think you'd be interested to see what our little Olivia has been up to..."

Arianna quirked an eyebrow at Claire, but Claire merrily grinned mischievously.

"I'll tell you what's been going on, on the way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes..."

Claire promised as she got up from the bench and gestured to Arianna.

"So basically Olivia has completely forgotten about whatever grudges she had with Fred. I'm really happy for her actually since she seemed really happy with Fred...especially that whole thing about her mother getting remarried. It's been awhile since I've seen that smile on her face," Claire rambled as the girls stepped into the vibrant joke shop.

Claire made her way towards the Skiving Snackboxes section, and she examined some Fainting Fancies.

"Plus it made me feel less guilty when I saw them together like that. Maybe it wasn't so bad, that I made a bet on Olivia," Claire continued as she roamed the aisles of the shop.

Arianna gave her a skeptical look over some of the invisible hats and cloaks.

"All right, so it was a bad choice, but it turned out okay...Who knows, maybe they'll go out again. This could be the guy that Olivia actually keeps a while! Maybe she'll bring him along for her mom's marriage," Claire said excitedly.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," Arianna reminded Claire, as she fingered some fake wands.

"You're tight. Hey, do you think I could get away with this?" Claire asked over an aisle while holding up some Puking Pastilles.

Arianna shrugged and turned around and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so—James?"

James Potter turned around and gave her a grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh hey Piff. Looks like you dropped your...chicken," James said, leaning down and picking up the fake wand that had turned into a rubber chicken.

Arianna blushed and placed the chicken back onto a shelf.

"So, um, who are you with?" James asked with a strange expression, while looking behind Arianna, as if she was hiding something.

Arianna crinkled her brow and pointed a finger at Claire who waved from the cash register.

James seemed to relax as he nodded, but the chime of a bell distracted both of them.

Arianna glanced at the door to see Fred holding it open for Olivia.

Without a second's hesitation, Arianna grabbed James and dropped down onto her knees—pulling James with her.

They were really much too close in the cramped space between aisles, but Arianna ignored her racing pulse and instead peered around to watch Fred and Olivia interact.

"What are you—? Are you spying on them?" James whispered into Arianna's ear as he came up beside her.

Arianna didn't bother replying, and instead she watched as Fred showed Olivia some of the products of the joke shop.

Olivia seemed to be less guarded, and she laughed openly as Fred talked animatedly to her. They both paused for a moment before Fred gently swept back her long hazel hair and Olivia blushed deeply.

Arianna was surprised to see Olivia blush so intensely. Their date seemed to be going very well.

"Hmm... Looks like they're getting along just fine," James muttered pleased. Arianna turned to look at him, only to find that his angular face was very _very_ close to hers.

So close that she could clearly see each of his freckles, and the way his brown eyes bore into hers. His eyes were different than Bobby's: in shape and color. But for some reason, Arianna felt that James looked at her differently—more intensely...She swallowed nervously, and a blush was slowly making its way up to her cheeks.

"Hey, guys, let's get out of here before they see us," Claire suddenly whispered also on her knees and clutching her bag of joke shop items. She seemed to appear out of no where, but either way, Ari and James followed her.

The trio crawled towards the door—careful not to make a sound, although Olivia and Fred seemed to be too preoccupied with each other to notice anything else.

Slowly, Claire pushed open the door and bolted outside, Arianna and James following quickly behind.

"Phew! That was close," Claire acknowledged, a she walked across the pavement of Hogsmeade. "I say we go to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink. James you coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

Arianna stared at him, trying to decipher if he was being sarcastic or not. He just glanced at her with his usual playful smirk.

"By the way, Arianna, you barely even told me about your date with Bobby..." Claire asked as she entered the Three Broomsticks. James immediately went over to the bar and ordered the drinks. Arianna could see the back of his neck turn red.

"Um it was fine..." Arianna answered quietly. It was at that moment that James and Gage Finnigan approached hearing distance

"Aw c'mon Arianna, you got to give me more than that! Was he good kisser?" Claire leaned in conspiratorially. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that James and Gage were coming to sit down.

"We didn't kiss..."Arianna trailed off when she saw James run a hand through his black hair. He and Gage had definitely heard their conversation.

"Umm..." James quickly fished for something to say, "I hope it's okay that Gage is here..."

Claire and Arianna murmured in agreement, and less than a second later, the curvy waitress gave them their glasses of butterbeer.

It seemed that the awkward silence had been broken because suddenly Gage and James were telling all sorts of jokes and funny stories.

They were all in stitches by the time they finished their butterbeer.

"And then—" James started to say, while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "—Gage says, 'You don't need to say _Lumos Maxima_ to turn me on'"

"And then she says, 'What about turning you _over_?' and she uses the _Levicorpus_ spell on him, and he's just hanging by his ankle—flashing his boxers to the whole world," James laughed, while the other girls giggled hysterically. Gage, however, blushed embarrassedly.

The rest of the afternoon goes like this: with James, Gage, and occasionally Claire telling funny stories. By the end of it, Ari's stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and she was breathless.

"We better get back Arianna," Claire suggested as she got up and stretched her limbs. She walked with Gage towards the exit, while Arianna dug around for spare change to pay for her drink. It seemed slightly odd to her that she had more fun with Claire, James, and Gage than with Bobby, her date, but that's what had happened.

"Don't bother," James protested, pushing away Arianna's hand full of knuts and sickles. Arianna looked down to see that James had already paid for her drink.

"You didn't have to do that," Arianna said quietly as she hesitantly put away her money.

"I know," James replied, while giving her a faint, genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, that monster of a chapter is over! Rejoice! rejoice! Anyways, I'm deeply sorry for the lack of updating but I've had finals, and school to deal with. It's been pretty crazy, but I'm glad that I got this chapter up. Oh and please please tell me if you liked it or not! Favorite parts?  
>ALSO, an important note: I will be gone after Christmas since I'm traveling which means absolutely no way of updating till early January! So please be aware of a long-ish break : **  
><strong>So until then, please please leave a review! <span>REVIEW CHALLENGE<span>****: What are your Holiday plans? Chocolate or sour candy? Dumbledore vs Gandalf?**

**Happy Holidays and thank you thank you thank you! I reached 80 reviews! :D *faints*  
>Pickles<br>Special thanks to Official Scroll Keeper for basically starting this entire story, and suggesting the song above ;)  
><strong>


	12. Stubborn Interruptions

_October 2nd, Monday—_

* * *

><p><em>I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)<em>_. I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so__. I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)_.  
><em>~Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin (song)<em>

* * *

><p>For a moment it seemed that everything was perfect. Olivia had finally gone out on a date with Fred, and Arianna had a really good time with James (along with Claire and Gage).<p>

But it seems that these perfect moments can only last so long before things start to...well...fall apart.

"If I see one more Slytherin give us a smug look, I swear I'll punch them," Claire muttered murderously as the girls ate their breakfast. It seemed that the events from the Quidditch game had finally caught up to them.

"Yeah, honestly that Parkinson guy keeps on smirking at you Arianna," Olivia noted as she glanced at the Slytherin table. Arianna narrowed her eyes but kept on buttering her toast—trying not to let the Slytherin beater get to her.

"So what do we have today?" Arianna questioned in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well we all have double potions today..." Claire sighed before biting into a muffin.

"Oh joy," Olivia mumbled sarcastically.

"It really must be since your partnered with Fred Weasley, right Olivia?" Claire teased, her blue eyes bright with mirth.

Olivia just snorted into her breakfast—confusing both Claire and Arianna.

"Well...you guys had a good time on Sunday right? I mean you did come in kind of late, Liv," responded Claire, while exchanging a glance with Arianna.

Olivia paused while staring pensively into her pumpkin juice. Her expression hardened a bit before she replied, "It was a bet, Claire. It wasn't a real date."

"But you're going to go out with Fred again right?"

"Of course not!"

"But I thought you liked him!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

Claire was momentarily at a loss for words. Olivia took Claire's silence as an advantage and got up to leave for Potions. Claire and Arianna followed her while Claire muttered something about Olivia being "stranger than Trewlawney."

The three girls made their way down to the colder dungeons where students started to set up for potions.

Arianna smiled at James as she got to her seat and got out her materials. The listened to Slughorn talk about brewing Polyjuice Potion for the rest of October.

"I wonder if we'll drink the Polyjuice potion," James said jokingly as he started the fire under the cauldron.

"Whom would we turn into?" Arianna asked as she set her scales properly.

"Good question..." James smiled, "I'll go get the lacewing flies."

Arianna smiled in return, as she worked on the 4 leeches. But she heard Olivia and Fred's voices nearby. She caught some of their conversation.

"Olivia, you don't need to—"

"It was just a bet, Fred!"

"That has nothing to do with that!"

"It has everything to do with it!"

James came back—breaking Arianna's concentration, but she looked back at Fred and Olivia nonetheless. Smoke and other colorful fumes obscured the pair, but Arianna could still see that Fred looked like he was trying to control his anger while Olivia was blushing, but still defiant.

"Fred's been really happy since their date...what happened?" James asked as he added the 12 lacewing flies. Arianna turned back to him, surprised.

"I-I'm not sure...Olivia..." Arianna tried to say something without feeling as if she was talking behind Olivia's back.

"Is stubborn," James completed for her, as he slowly stirred the potion.

Arianna opened her mouth to protest, but she realized that Olivia was stubborn. Stubborn about the idea that she might actually like Fred.

Arianna turned around to see that Olivia and Fred weren't talking, but were both working in stiff and uncomfortable silence.

"She'll come around," James whispered while staring at Arianna intensely. His brown eyes were beautiful, and Arianna felt drawn to them. But she couldn't help but think about his words, it sounded as if he wasn't talking about Olivia anymore.

Arianna broke their eye contact, and they continued to work in silence for the rest of the period. It wasn't until that they were putting aside their potions that they talked to each other again.

"Hey," James said, stopping Arianna before she walked out the dungeons door. Arianna turned to him expectantly, "um..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Quidditch practice is tomorrow night..."

"Right," Arianna nodded while slowly grinning, "like it always is."

"Yeah...um...I just wanted to say—"

"Just who I wanted to talk to!" Slughorn said while bouncing over to their table. "My my my, this looks like an excellent start to the Polyjuice potion. Yes...the consistency is just right."

"Thanks professor," they said in unison.

Slughorn laughed jovially, "Well I won't keep you too long, but I just wanted to remind you that I'm hosting a Halloween Party for my Slug Club members. I think you got the invitation last Thursday on the 28th..."

Arianna vaguely remember James handing her a scroll of parchment before their last Quidditch practice.

"Right, well, I'm expecting you to be there. I have some people that I'd like you to meet. No excuses!" Slughorn laughed as he ushered them out of his classroom.

Once they both got out of the classroom, James let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well...I guess we're going to miss the Halloween feast..." James said disappointedly, as they walked up the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

"Maybe if we can just show up and then leave early..." Arianna mused as they turned the corner. Arianna spotted Bobby through the throng of Hogwart's students.

"There you are," Bobby said happily, as he approached the two of them. "Hey Captain." Bobby greeted while nodding at James. James just nodded back.

"Hi," Arianna said shyly as Bobby wrapped a hand around her waist.

"We better get going if we want to make Charms..."

"Right," Arianna replied, but she suddenly remembered the conversation she and James were having before Slughorn interrupted them. "Wait, James, didn't you want to tell me something?"

James paused, while running a hand through his hair, and she noticed how his deep brown eyes strayed to her waist.

"No, it's...it's unimportant..." James replied.

Arianna just watched as he turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Ari," Bobby whispered as he squeezed her waist.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think I'm going to sit next to Olivia...I need to talk to her," Arianna said to Bobby as they entered the Charms classroom (barely making it in time).<p>

"Alright," Bobby smiled kindly, a cute dimple marking his left cheek.

Arianna smiled back weakly, as she made her way to Olivia who looked like she was concentrating a bit too hard on her charms textbook.

"Hey," Arianna greeted as she sat down next to Olivia.

"Hi," Olivia replied shortly.

"So I saw you and Fred...talking in Potions," Arianna started as she pulled out her wand. It was her most prized possession: cherry wood, 13 ½ inches, unicorn hair and flexible.

"Oh?" Olivia said uninterestedly, as she too got out her wand. Arianna breathed out frustrated. Olivia was a delicate bomb; if you made the wrong move she would explode.

"Yes, and I was wondering why you were angry with him," Arianna said bluntly, her voice diminishing into a whisper as the last couple of students straggled into the classroom.

"We will be turning vinegar into wine today," squeaked their Charms professor, Flitwick.

"I am not angry with Fred," Olivia whispered back as Flitwick turned around to write instructions on the chalkboard.

"Well then what were you both arguing about?" Arianna questioned, as she quickly got out parchment and a quill.

"We...I...nothing..." Olivia replied halfheartedly. Arianna turned to look at Olivia properly, and was surprised to see that she looked so weary; so drained. Dark bags hung below her usual bright hazel eyes, and her long chestnut hair was thrown into a messy bun. (Messy was usually never used to describe Olivia's appearance.)

"Olivia...it's okay to—"

"Ladies! Get to work," Professor Flitwick piped, as he ambled by their desk.

Arianna didn't get in another word due to Flitwick hovering around them all the time. Additionally, it wasn't her best class either. She couldn't get distracted otherwise she might accidentally blow up something.

But when the class ended, Arianna quickly followed Olivia who was bolting out of the door.

"Olivia!" Arianna shouted after her, while trying to navigate between the masses of students in the corridors. Finally Arianna reached Olivia and grabbed her elbow—turning her around.

"Olivia why don't you just go and talk to Fred?" Arianna suggested quietly. This was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Olivia rounded on Ari—her hazel eyes flashing with frustration.

"Go and talk to him? Talk to him about what exactly? About our 'relationship'? Our relationship doesn't exist!" Olivia yelled.

"Well you could try to have a relationship with him! You're just to stubborn to realize that you—"

"You know what? I'm so sick of people telling me that I should date him. That's still my own choice! And I'm not going to date him! I'm not what he's looking for! I'm not good with relationships!"

"You could at least try!" Arianna finally yelled back. She wanted to shake Olivia for being so narrow-minded.

Olivia shook her head firmly, "In the end we'll just break up, so what's the point of trying?"

Arianna opened her mouth to strongly protest, but she saw Olivia's eyes widen at something behind her.

Arianna turned around to glance behind her and she spotted Fred's confused and hurt face staring back at her through the crowd of moving students. It wasn't possible for him to have heard their conversation, but he still looked upset.

Arianna gave him a brief apologetic look before she turned around to face Olivia.

But she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooohhh...drama... :P  
>Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the update, and I'm so sorry that it has been SO long. Luckily I'm back with more updates! :D And oh my gosh, I have 96 reviews! XD Thank you thank you thank you so much for every single one of them, I really appreciate it.<br>Sooo, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know! And for those of you that like James and Arianna more than Fred and Olivia stay tuned because I have things planned! But seriously, I didn't really mean for this chapter to become so focused on Fred/Olivia, but it worked so I'm sticking with it...Plus I love them :P  
><em><span>Review Challenge!: What do you think will happen next in the story? Do you like cucumbers? How's the weather outside?<span>_**

**Thanks again!  
>Pickles<br>**


	13. And So We Try

_October 19th and 21st_, A Week Before the Slughorn's Halloween Party—__

* * *

><p><em>"Be patient wild will come a storm to tame her winds surround you. Match her fury and let fires is no means what she does." ~Unknown<br>_

* * *

><p>"Fred!" James Potter yelled at his cousin as Fred quickly swerved to avoid a rogue bludger that was threatening to pummel his face. Arianna sighed, and sped off to try and ward off the bludger knowing that Fred was in no shape to help much. Ever since Olivia started to avoid him, he had been less happy than normal, and more distracted.<p>

James picked up on this too, and Arianna could usually see him and Gage Finnigan accompanying Fred everywhere as if they were his personal bodyguards.

But it was obvious that Fred wouldn't get any sympathy from James today.

Arianna quickly hit the bludger away from her teammates while keeping an eye on James and Fred. She could tell that they seemed to be quietly arguing (well at least James was).

She then saw Fred take off towards the locker rooms, throwing his broom on the ground in frustration before disappearing inside.

Arianna glanced back at James and he met her gaze; something unexplainable passed between them, and she saw him run his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Alright team...I think we'll call it a night..." James said suddenly as he gestured for the team to come closer.

"What? But we have like 15 minutes left of practice," Lily exclaimed confused as she stared at her older brother incredulously.

"Are you saying that you don't want to leave early?" James joked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to," Lily grinned cheekily, as she sped off on her broom. James just laughed, and sped after her.

"You coming, Arianna?" Bobby Chandler said suddenly appearing next to her. Arianna's gaze snapped to him, and she felt a small blush creeping up her neck.

"Yeah..."

When they got to the locker rooms, they both went to their separate sides, and Arianna quickly changed into a warm sweatshirt, and sweats.

"Hey before you leave I have an announcement to make!" James voice sounded through their side of the locker room. Arianna and Lily made they're way to the boys' side of the locker room, where everyone was sitting on benches, looking at James expectantly.

Arianna quickly slid into a bench next to Bobby, who held her hand in his—gently stroking the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand.

"So, as you all know, the game between the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs is tomorrow and I want you all to be there so we can see what we're up against. I heard this year that the Ravenclaw team is looking especially promising. I better see you there...that's all," James trailed off somewhat lamely.

The Gryffindor team stood up and Arianna walked with Bobby to the exit. However, before she left with Bobby, Fred caught her eye. He was slumped in the corner, staring blankly at the wall opposite of him.

Arianna sighed knowing that she would have to comfort him in some way. But it was hard being in the middle of two people. Two people that she cared about. Arianna just wanted to find someway to make Olivia see that what she needed was right in front of her.

And just because Olivia's mother and numerous failed marriages didn't mean that Olivia would be the same way.

"You know what...I think I'll see you back in the common room...erm, I've forgotten something," Arianna said to Bobby as she gently pulled her hand away from his larger one.

"Wait," Bobby said, tightening his hold on her hand, "I'll probably be asleep so...I'll sit with you in the morning, yeah?"

"Sure," Arianna nodded while smiling slightly. And then all of a sudden, Bobby pulled her in close and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Arianna was so surprised that she didn't even reciprocate the kiss.

Of all the places they could have shared their first kiss together, Arianna wasn't expecting it to be in the _Quidditch locker room_...

When Bobby pulled away he was blushing and Arianna's green eyes were wide.

"Um...sorry about that—"

"No, no don't be."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Honestly it's fine."

"Right...er, goodnight Arianna," Bobby finished awkwardly while running a hand through his brown hair. And with that he turned around and left, leaving Arianna to stare at his back, wondering what exactly she did wrong.

Slowly she turned around and made her way towards Fred whose eyes seemed hollow.

"Hey...do you mind if I sit here?" Arianna asked cautiously as she approached Fred.

He just sort of looked at her with empty eyes that did not convey any sort of emotion. They sat in silence for a while; Arianna wondering how to comfort him, and Fred just staring dazedly at the wall.

"Arianna?"

"Yeah?"

Fred sighed, running a tired hand over his freckled face, "It sucks..."

All she could do was smile bitterly, "I know Fred, I know..."

* * *

><p>The next day proved to be an uneventful one; an uneventful and <em>cold<em> day.

Arianna shivered at the windy breeze that swept through the top stands of the Quidditch Pitch. It was so cold, which only gave Bobby an excuse to wrap his arms tighter around her lithe body. Rubbing her gloved hands to create some friction, Ari followed her other teammates up the stands to get a good view of the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game. After shuffling in between other students and staff members, they managed to get seats near each other (sitting quite close to one another).

Somehow Arianna managed to sit in between Bobby and James. They were sitting so close together that Ari's thighs brushed both of theirs.

"My sickles are on Ravenclaw, but I heard that the Hufflepuff's have a pretty good team this year," Bobby whispered, his breath tickling my ear. Arianna nodded in return; the Ravenclaws usually had an excellent seeker.

As Ari glanced down at the other members of my team she noticed them in equal states of frost. James however was scribbling furiously onto a book that Ari assumed was his playbook. Every so often his knee would brush against hers—making her hypersensitive of that area. Lily and Hugo were talking animatedly to each other, and Gage seemed to be trying to talk to a withdrawn Fred.

Arianna sighed in response, it seemed that it would take a bit longer for him to get back to his regular self. Even if it had been about two weeks...

"Aaannnnd the game is about to start ladies and gentleman! Students and teachers! On one side of the pitch the Hufflepuffs are entering the pitch wearing their signature yellow and black uniforms. Leading the team today is Greg Jett who is also the Hufflepuff chaser..."

Roxanne Weasley announced the other players and the Ravenclaw team. Soon enough Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle, and the players were off chasing quaffles and beating bludgers.

"Arianna, Fred, I want you to focus your attention on the beaters. Notice how the Duke from Ravenclaw is always off aim," James noted as he turned to Arianna. His face was so close to hers...

He looked away, and it wasn't until James started scribbling in his playbook that she noticed her racing heartbeat.

"Ravenclaw is definitely on their game today since they're leading 50 to 30 in today's game. Jett passes to Jones who passes to Blake who shoots and—"

The Ravenclaw side of the Quidditch pitch roared in delight as Blake, a Ravenclaw chaser, made a victory lap around the pitch.

"Show off," James mumbled to the right of her. Arianna grinned inwardly knowing that James had done similar stunts (probably more) when he scored.

"You shouldn't be one to talk," Arianna replied. James looked at her surprised.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" James asked mock offended, putting a hand at his heart.

"It means you do the exact same thing when you score. You're actually worse!" Arianna replied laughing lightly.

"I'm not worse than Blake."

"Yes you are," Arianna argued although she was still smiling.

Bobby seemed to hear their conversation since he added, "You sort of are, mate."

Arianna felt a blush creep up her neck as she saw James reply back good-naturedly. What was she doing? She was practically flirting with James...while Bobby was sitting right next to her!

Luckily everyone was quickly distracted...

"WAIT! It seems that the Hufflepuff seeker, Shires, has spotted something!" Roxanne announced excitedly. Everyone's eyes directed towards Shires who was hurtling towards the ground at lightning speed. For a moment it was unusually quiet in the stands as people held their breaths to see what would happen with Shires. Suddenly, the Ravenclaws erupted into loud cheers.

"Well it seems that McRoy came out of no where! McRoy has caught the snitch! Ravenclaw has won 200 to 40!" Roxanne announced over the magical mike. Arianna watched as Ravenclaws swarmed onto the pitch and held McRoy high above their heads in victory. The Hufflepuffs left dejectedly, and the other students filed down the stands.

"That seemed like a boring game," Lily yawned as she came up beside Bobby and Arianna.

"It was, but now we can figure out how to pummel the Hufflepuffs in our next game...after we watch the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match," James explained distractedly as he came up beside his sister.

For a moment he caught the eye of Arianna, but he looked away when he saw her entwined hands with Bobby.

"Fred!" James hollered behind his back. Fred just raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement— his back hunched over.

James smiled sympathetically and clapped him on his back. After he slung his arm around Fred's shoulder and led him forward through the crowds of people. Easily parting the mob of people with Fred by his side.

Arianna watched them walk away, feeling a strange sense of unhappiness as Bobby led her through the thinning crowd as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Grrr, I can't even explain how unhappy I am with this chapter. But I'm sorry. I really don't know how to fix it because all the good stuff is reserved for the next chapter.  
>Things to come: Slughorn's Halloween Party! How do you think that's going to go? Ari still has to tell Bobby that she's going with James...More Olivia and Fred drama! How do you feel about that? <strong>

**I tend to review faster with reviews! :D Review challenge: How was your Valentine's Day? Do you know who Paul McCartney is? Pirates or Ninjas?  
>Pickles<br>**


	14. Slughorn's Halloween Party

_October 29th, Sunday, Slughorn's Halloween Party—_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Audacious Passion:<em>

_Claire plays a game of Gobstones against Fred Weasley who wins, earning him a date with Olivia Roth. On a Hogsmeade Weekend they go out on a date and seemingly have a good time, but Olivia and Fred soon become angry with each other. They continue to ignore and avoid each other even though they are both obviously unhappy about this._

_Meanwhile the Gryffindor team watches the Ravenclaw v.s Hufflepuff game so James, the Captain, can find away to get back in the running for the Quidditch Cup. Slughorn's Halloween Party is coming up, and both James and Arianna are invited. The only problem is, is that Arianna is dating Bobby Chandler, the Gryffindor Chaser..._

* * *

><p><em>I won't give up on us<em>  
><em> Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em> I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em> I'm still looking up<br>~I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" shrieked Claire in horror as she stared at the Daily Prophet.<p>

"What? What is it?" Arianna asked in alarm, as she carefully removed Claire's pumpkin juice out of harm's way.

"They're reducing the merpeople habitats again!" Claire practically screamed as she slapped down the Daily Prophet in front of Olivia and Arianna.

"What does that mean?" Arianna questioned hesitantly—slightly confused as she picked up the paper.

"It means that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is not doing their job! They're reducing some of the lakes and ponds that merpeople can stay in even though they're on their way to becoming endangered! What's going to happen next? Especially since they're considering doing the same thing for the centaurs! They're just too lazy to keep watch on all of these merpeople habitats. Ever since that _one_ muggle decided to go _skinny dipping_ in that Rutland resevoir suddenly Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures thinks it's okay to diminish the area where the merpeople are living! AGAIN!" Claire ranted angrily; her blue eyes alight in anger.

People were starting to stare at Claire, and a few were even chuckling in amusement at her enraged state.

"Claire, calm down, I don't think there's anything you can do," Arianna said soothingly. This seemed to anger Claire more because she snatched the Daily Prophet from the table.

"There's nothing to do for the merpeople, but their still deciding on the centaur habitats...I'm going to stop them," Claire said determinedly. With that she left in a huff, leaving her half-eaten breakfast on the table.

Arianna gaped after her blonde-haired friend, "Well what are you going to do?"

Claire paused and with an almost manic grin she replied, "I'm going to petition against them."

Arianna sat back down, too shocked to stop Claire. So instead she turned to Olivia, who was pushing the eggs around her plate, too lazy to open a letter that was right in front of her.

"Who's the letter from?" Arianna asked even though she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"My mother," Olivia replied, somehow managing to put in as much contempt and annoyance in that one word.

"Erm, have you opened it?" Arianna asked softly.

Olivia just shook her head, as she switched to stabbing her eggs.

Arianna cautiously reached out for the letter, but Olivia didn't stop her from reading it.

"Um, well it says that your mother has made you a bridesmaid...and she needs your measurements for the dress," Arianna recited as she read the short letter.

Olivia bristled, and without another word she stood up and exited the Great Hall.

Arianna sighed, putting down the letter...so much for having fun with her friends on a lazy Sunday.

* * *

><p>Arianna decided to clear her mind and head down to the Quidditch Pitch (despite the gloomy weather). However when she got there it was occupied...<p>

As Arianna walked towards the pitch she could hear shouting. Squinting her eyes in the thick fog, she recognized two tall, slightly burly students out in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. One was in the air flying around, and the other was on the ground, shouting.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that they were her teammates.

"Hey," Arianna greeted Gage as she approached him. Looking up she saw Fred was flying overhead without a jacket of any kind.

Gage just shook his head at Fred, "Why don't you try talking some sense into him..."

Without glancing behind him, Gage stalked off the Quidditch pitch leaving a confused Arianna behind.

_What the heck is going on today? _Arianna thought, _No one seems to be happy..._

"Fred!" Arianna yelled at the speeding beater—trying to ignore the chilly weather. "What are you doing up there?"

Fred didn't respond, choosing to race across the pitch instead. Arianna grumbled to herself all the while mounting her broom and getting ready to fly.

She dug her heels into the ground and pushed off the ground, easily gliding into the foggy sky.

It seemed that Fred had the same ideas has her because he was stubbornly refusing to talk to Arianna.

"Fred!" Arianna yelled through the thick fog. "Fred!"

She was starting to get annoyed. Honestly, what was wrong with all her friends today? Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.

A dark shape in the fog caught her attention, and she speeded towards it. She slowed down once she saw that it was Fred.

"Fred," Arianna panted tiredly, "What are you doing up here without a jumper?"

It was true, Fred was shivering in the wind, and his ginger hair stuck up in odd directions. His eyes however were just as hollow as they were a week ago. It was as if he didn't register that it was freezing or foggy. He just didn't seem to notice anything.

"Fred, you're coming with me," Arianna said firmly. To her surprise, Fred actually followed her without any protests.

After they landed on the ground, Arianna conjured a blanket and quickly wrapped it around Fred, who shivered in the harsh wind.

After putting both of their brooms in the locker room, Arianna strolled aimlessly through the halls with Fred by her side.

"So...is there something you want to talk about?" Arianna asked softly as they wandered through the relatively deserted corridors.

Fred glanced at her with his empty eyes but took a deep breath before saying, "I just don't understand what I did wrong Arianna..."

Arianna opened her mouth to tell Fred that he did absolutely nothing wrong, but he just continued.

"I mean, we finally _finally, _end up going out to Hogsmeade even if it's because of that bet Claire and I made...But Merlin, I've been wanting to take her out for a long time now..."

Arianna was slightly surprised to hear that. She always thought that Fred flirted with Olivia for the fun of it...

"Anyways, so we go out and we actually have a _good_ time in Hogsmeade. We have a _really_ good time, and we don't fight or anything. I thought that this was it, you know? But _no_, the next day she pretends that we didn't even go out together..."

Arianna was at a loss for what to say. She was torn in between being annoyed at Olivia, but still understanding Olivia's side of the story.

"And then she has the audacity to pretend like I don't exist all together! I mean, I don't understand..." Fred's growing voice turned sad once more, and his shoulders slumped.

"You know what the worst part is?" Fred asked, turning to Arianna with his heartbreaking brown eyes, " I just can't get her out of my head. We've only been out on one date, and I'm already too attached to her..."

Arianna sighed, not knowing how to comfort Fred; so she did what any best friend would do in this situation: Arianna gave him a hug, and led him towards the kitchens to pig out on hot chocolate and other food.

By the time they had finished eating (they had lunch in there), Fred was shooing Arianna away while he strolled towards the Gryffindor common room.

Arianna had agreed to meet Bobby in the library to study there as well as break the news that she was going to Slughorn's Halloween party with _James._

The library was relatively full with people that had slacked off on homework on Saturday.

Arianna navigated her way through fragile bookshelves that almost seemed to crumble beneath the weight of heavy books, and aged tables. She found Bobby Chandler towards the back of the library with his head buried deep in between textbooks and spare pieces of parchment.

He was biting his quill in deep concentration, but his brown eyes lit up at the sight of Arianna.

"Hey," Bobby greeted cheerfully as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," Arianna grinned in returned. It turned into a grimace as Bobby leaned in to peck her lightly on the cheek. It wasn't as if she was annoyed that he was kissing her cheek, it was just that every time he did it, it reminded her of their awkward first kiss.

It seemed that Bobby wasn't going to be repeating _that _ever again, so instead he kissed her on the cheek more often.

If she were being honest, then Arianna would admit that their relationship was more of a friendship...

But what did she know? This was her first boyfriend, surely things would be a little...strange to her...right?

Arianna pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and focused on what Bobby was saying.

"So then I realized that if I interned there for at least two summers, then I could skip part of the beginning Healer training..." Bobby continued excitedly. Arianna just nodded her head at the right parts as Bobby continued to live in his already planned future.

"...Anyways what have you been up to?" Bobby asked, finally ending his long spiel.

"Um, nothing much. But, uh...I'm going to a party in the evening," Arianna announced quietly as she fiddled with the pages of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World. _

"Oh?"

"Yeah...but um, it's a Slug Club party so I can't bring you. Actually, I'm, uh, going with James..." Arianna finally choked out, unable to meet Bobby's eyes. She could feel her cheeks grow redder.

"Cool, sounds fun. I heard Slughorn sometimes brings famous people to his parties. Who knows, you might meet a vampire..." Bobby replied, turning his attention back to his homework.

Arianna was surprised though, "That's it?"

Bobby quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Arianna stared at him slightly aghast; he didn't even say anything about going with James! Maybe he hadn't heard...

"Well, I mean, I'm going with _James_. James Potter," Arianna repeated.

"So..." Bobby stretched out the word.

It seemed that she wouldn't get any reaction from Bobby. He wasn't jealous, angry, or shocked that she was going with someone other than him to the party.

"I mean...aren't you annoyed or something?" Arianna asked, completely confused by the way Bobby was acting.

To her surprise he started laughing.

"Arianna, what do you want me to say? I trust you and James. It's not like you guys are going to go snog at Slughorn's party, right?"

"Wha-? Of course not!"

"Well then, what's the problem?" Bobby smiled good-naturedly as he returned back to his work. Arianna felt slightly annoyed at his vaguely condescending tone, but she realized that he was right. What was she getting so worked up about?

Arianna sighed as she pulled out her homework and textbooks.

For the rest of the time they worked in silence.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, don't you have any dresses?" Olivia asked in disgust as she ransacked Arianna's closet in search for a dress for Slughorn's Halloween party.<p>

"Umm..." Arianna replied sheepishly, as she watched from the safety of her bed. (Olivia could be very scary during times like this). Part of her was just glad that Olivia was looking a bit more like her usual self.

"Well, how about she uses this one," Claire said as she unearthed a simple blue feathery dress that ended slightly above the knees. "It's too tight for me."

Olivia smiled, "That's perfect! Ari, try that on and then I'll do your makeup."

Arianna obediently slipped into the soft material of the dress and it fit like a glove.

"That looks really good on you," Claire complimented as she brushed away specs of dust on the shoulder straps. "I think the waist is supposed to be tighter though..."

Claire used her wand to tighten the waist of the dress while Olivia went to work on Arianna's makeup.

"Arianna! Hold still! I swear I will not hesitate to poke you in the eye with this thing," Olivia threatened as she brandished her eyeliner menacingly.

"Merlin, who knew makeup could be so violent?" Claire whispered to Arianna, as she clipped Arianna's bangs up.

Arianna giggled, but quickly stopped when she saw Olivia's glare. With one more swipe of the mascara wand Olivia declared, "There! All finished."

Arianna stood up and walked towards the mirror, and for a second she was surprised. She actually looked..._nice_. Her hair looked shinier than usual, and the makeup just enhanced whatever features she already had.

Part of her felt slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious that all this was for someone that _wasn't _Bobby. But for the millionth time that day, she just ignored her thoughts and turned to face her friends.

"Thanks," Arianna said gratefully, as she fingered the dress.

"Have fun...with James," Claire teased as she handed Arianna a black cardigan.

"Not too much fun," Olivia added hastily as they followed Ari out of their dormitory.

"Oh, and say hi to ole' Sluggy for us."

"Oh wait! You forgot your high heels!"

Arianna quickly escaped her dormitory (with flats on her feet) after Olivia said that.

James was waiting for her patiently on a couch near the roaring fireplace.

"Hey," Arianna greeted as she walked up to him.

James glanced up and smiled at her.

"Hey," he replied, standing up while giving her a long once over that made her cheeks burn. "You look...you look beautiful."

Arianna was sure that she looked like a tomato by now, "Thanks...you look good too."

And he _did_.

He was wearing a crisp dress shirt with a matching tie over black pants. She felt the beginnings of butterflies floating around in her stomach.

James cleaned up _well_; but of course, his black hair stuck up messily.

"Shall we go?" James asked politely, while gesturing towards the door.

Arianna just nodded, trying not to shiver as James gently placed his hand on her lower back—guiding her.

The gesture felt oddly protective, but that didn't mean that Arianna didn't _like _it...

For a couple of minutes they were both quiet, just walking through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. The silence was slightly awkward, but Arianna didn't know what to say to break the awkwardness.

Luckily, James started talking:

"So, how long do you reckon we should stay at the party?"

Surprising even herself Arianna replied, "Long enough that Slughorn will remember to never invite us to his parties again."

James laughed loudly at this, "Well then we'll have to have a plan."

"A plan?" Arianna asked skeptically, going along with the joke.

"Yes, a plan of action...or in this case; mischief," James grinned devilishly—his eyes gleaming playfully.

"Wait a second, does this mean that you, Fred, and Gage actually _plan _all of your pranks?" Arianna asked teasingly as they descended many marble staircases.

"Of course we do, and I'm usually the brain behind all of the pranks," boasted James satirically.

"No wonder you get caught in detention so much," grinned Arianna.

"All for a good cause, darling," James replied, his smirk widening.

"Yeah; terrorizing Filch and his cat," Arianna countered as they slowly made their way deeper into the dungeons.

James laughed again and the pair soon heard the vibrations of loud music and chatter.

"Ladies first," James said in a cheesy voice that made Arianna roll her eyes. She pushed open the door and was greeted with loud music from the classic Weird Sisters.

There were crowds of people of different ages ranging from first years to people as old as Slughorn himself. The room was decorated with various Halloween decorations ranging from bowls of candy corn to floating jack-o-lanterns to live bats that were swarming near the ceiling.

James' hand found Arianna's waist once more and she was comforted by his mere presence. Even though her heart was racing from his touch.

He guided her through the mass of people that were chatting and drinking. In one shady corner of the room Arianna swore she spotted a vampire.

"Let's go get a drink," James suggested as they approached the buffet table. James grabbed two goblets and handed one to Arianna.

"So what do we do know?" Arianna asked as she sipped on her pumpkin juice. James leaned in towards her, his usual devious smirk in place.

"Now, we dance," James announced, grabbing Arianna's hand quickly and dragging her towards the dance floor where a number of Hogwarts students were dancing. Smoke poured from different directions—expertly distorting her view of her feet.

Before she could even protest, they were in the middle of the dancing mass of people. Arianna felt uncomfortable in between the sweaty teenagers that were dancing to the beat of the drums.

Arianna was too shy for a crowd like this, she and even turned around with every intention to sit at a table and be a wallflower for the rest of the night.

"C'mon Arianna, loosen up," James yelled, leaning so close to her that she could smell his musky scent. Merlin, he smelled _heavenly_.

For a moment the scent made her giddy, and all caution was thrown to the wind. She closed her eyes and let her body sway to the rhythm of the music, and before she knew it she was dancing to the music.

She opened her eyes, and locked eyes with James who was smiling at her. He reached out a hand and pulled her waist closer to him, and together they danced.

* * *

><p>Her smile was so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. They were laughing so hard that they had to hold on to each other for support.<p>

"That was surprisingly fun," Arianna noted as they both collapsed into chairs. Dancing for long periods of time was exhausting and Arianna quickly heated up, eventually depositing her cardigan into an empty chair.

James smirked, "See what happens when you take a chance and get out of your comfort zone?"

Arianna just rolled her eyes, and watched as the other Hogwarts kids attempted to "Do the Hippogriff."

"Plus it seemed to kill a lot of time," James remarked while looking at his wristwatch. He glanced

up at Arianna again, and for the second time that night, they locked gazes.

"Oho! You both made it!" Slughorn said jovially as he approached the pair—effectively ending whatever daze they were both in. "You know there are some people I want you to meet. Oh, and James, there are some people that simply do not believe that you, the Chosen One's son, is here tonight! You really must meet them!"

James eyes darkened at Slughorn's mention of the 'Chosen One'.

"You know I would love to Professor, but I actually need to use the restroom..." James replied curtly. He stood up abruptly, and walked quickly towards the exit.

"All right m'boy," Slughorn replied to James' back, completely appeased. "I'll just show Miss Knowlden around..."

Arianna choked on the butterbeer she was sipping, and stood up instantly. "Actually, I think I'll go with James...I've had one too many butterbeers..."

She quickly turned away, ignoring Slughorn's calls, and followed James out the party. Arianna caught up with him quickly.

"Hey," greeted Arianna.

"Hi," James said brusquely as he walked quickly down the halls.

Arianna could tell that James was annoyed at Slughorn's comment but she didn't really know how to cheer him up. After what Olivia and Fred had been through you'd think that she would be better at these things...

"James...you do know that Slughorn's just an old walrus, right?" Arianna said, attempting at humor.

James cracked a smile and turned to face Arianna, running a hand through his messy black hair, "Yeah, I know...but... he still annoys me. Hell, anyone annoys me when they mention my dad like that..."

Arianna nodded empathetically, but stopped suddenly when she heard angry whispers in the halls.

The voices sounded vaguely familiar and she stopped short in the hall when she recognized them.

"What is it?" James questioned confused when he noticed that Arianna wasn't walking anymore. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed James' arm and pulled him behind a statue of a soldier.

The voices were shouting at both of each other, but Arianna and James could see everything that happened between the pair.

"Too scared—" Fred started.

"Too arrogant—" Olivia countered.

"You never try!"

"It's a waste of time!"

"You mean _I'm _a waste of time..."

"I never said that."

"You implied—"

"No I didn't—"

"Then prove it! For Godric's sake, Olivia, _take a chance_."

Arianna and James were still peering around the soldier while the silence started to settle, which meant that they saw every single thing that happened next.

They saw the way Olivia set her mouth in a firm, defiant line. They saw the way that Fred still held his challenging glare.

They were both so stubborn, and it seemed that the issue wouldn't be resolved until one of them finally swallowed their pride.

And suddenly, Olivia did.

She stepped forward quickly and in a swift motion she was pressed up against Fred, her arms wound around his neck, and her lips pressed hard against his.

Fred didn't waste time in responding either, for he was pulling Olivia's waist closer to his and tangling his fingers in her long chestnut hair while kissing her back just as fiercely.

Their frustrations poured out into the kiss and it seemed that all their pent-up emotions had finally reached some kind of freedom.

Meanwhile, behind the statue, Arianna turned around swiftly—a blush quickly heating up her cheeks after witnessing such a private moment between two of her best friends.

James was also facing the wall, although he looked much less flustered than Arianna. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and slowly his deep brown eyes met Arianna's green ones.

It seemed as if something had passed between them but would suddenly shatter if one of them broke eye contact. It was like all the events from the night were leading up to this moment. All of those lingering touches and escalating heart rates were leading up to _this_.

But Arianna wasn't as brave as Olivia. She wasn't prepared to take that chance— to jump without knowing if there was something to catch her when she landed.

But maybe you can't be _prepared _take that chance...

Whatever the answer was, Arianna refused to make a decision. So she did the only thing that she knew how to do: she stayed silent, and slowly disappeared into the background, leaving James behind the soldier.

After all, Arianna wasn't spontaneous and passionate. She was shy and way too timid.

Too timid to see what could be...

She started running when she turned the corner of the corridor. She knew James was right behind her, but she didn't want to be confronted and she did not want to face his deep brown eyes again.

It was obvious to her now that this whole night was a big mistake. What did she think she was doing, going out to a party with James when Bobby was her boyfriend? She should have made up some excuse...

More importantly why was she feeling so...giddy around James? There was no possible way that she _liked_ him...was there? The butterflies that had floated in her stomach in the beginning were freaking _pterodactyls_ by now.

Bu her thoughts were too scattered and too jumbled in her mind, and she was disoriented when she reentered the party.

Arianna was only intending to grab her cardigan and then disappear into her dormitory. What she needed now was her warm bed and worn out pajamas.

But navigating through drunken people was harder than it looked, and finding anything in this crowd was even tougher.

"Arianna!" Slughorn's wide stomach blocked her vision; "I wanted to introduce you to this potions expert over here. He's a worker at Slug and Jigger's Apothecary! A brilliant bloke, a great potion's brewer..."

Arianna stopped paying attention after that and started looking for ways to escape. Slughorn ushered her towards an intimidating man with one eyebrow. (Not a unibrow—just _one_ eyebrow. The other eyebrow seemed to have been singed off.)

Arianna was so completely rattled by everything that she didn't think twice when Slughorn pointed out a goblet that was placed on a nearby table. It was as if someone had hit her with a strong _Confundus_ charm.

She just grabbed the goblet, mistaking it for butterbeer, and drank it like it was a tequila shot.

"Arianna!" Slughorn gasped, clearly startled. But his voice sounded too far away to Arianna. Even he was becoming hazier.

Suddenly it seemed that the room was spinning, and things were becoming blurrier. Her eyelids felt heavier, like they weighed a hundred tons each, and her breathing became deeper.

The last thing she remembered were strong arms wrapping around her torso, and an angry voice shouting...

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Twilight Zone Music starts playing* Oh my gosh! What do you think happened to Arianna? What's going on with her and James? What's going on with Fred and Olivia? What's going on with Bobby? So many questions!**

**Bahaha, so I hoped you all liked this chapter because I'm actually immensely proud of this chapter (even though this was SUCH a beast to finish). I just felt like messing around with Arianna a bit in this chapter since I've been messing with Fred and Olivia for far too long :P**  
><strong><em>Fun Fact: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written on FF, and the longest chapter of this story! <em>**

**So please please PLEASE tell me what you thought of it all :D I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments and everything.**  
><strong><span>Review Challenge: Tell me your favorite lines of this chapter. Favorite T.V show? (I've been getting into Avatar: The Last Airbender recently.) Favorite type of shoe pair of shoes that you've ever owned?**

**OH! And to all the people that I didn't personally reply back to in the last chapter, I'd like to say thank you! :D**  
><strong>Thanks so much for reading,<strong>  
><strong>Pickles<strong>

**P.S I'm so very happy that many of you guys knew who Sir Paul McCartney is, but if you don't know he is a member of the famous band the Beatles! (And if you don't know who the Beatles are...then...please google them. Immediately. Seriously. Right now!)**


	15. Blushing Interrogations

_October 30th, Monday, A Day After the Halloween Party_—

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Audacious Passion:<em>

_On Sunday Arianna and James went to Slughorn's Halloween Party, and they actually managed to have a good time. They danced, and laughed. Arianna didn't have to worry about her boyfriend, Bobby Chandler because he trusted her to be out with another guy._

_However towards the end of the party Arianna and James witnessed Olivia kissing Fred. Arianna felt the sudden need to leave the party, but she got sidetracked by Prof. Slughorn who was introducing Arianna to a famous potion's brewer. Arianna accidentally swallowed a mysterious drink while this was happening, mistaking it for butterbeer._

* * *

><p><em><em>"This isn't right. This isn't even wrong."<em> ~Wolfgang Pauli_

* * *

><p>Arianna woke up to a steady stream of light breaking through her curtain.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open to the harsh light, and she immediately shut them and buried her head further into her pillow.

It was probably then that she realized the pillow smelled...differently. She couldn't describe the scent exactly, but it was vaguely familiar. It wasn't a bad smell...in fact it smelled _very_ nice.

There also seemed to be some kind of heavy weight on her waist...

She opened her eyes for a second time and pushed the covers off her. She was surprised to see she was wearing her dress still...

Suddenly the events from last night came rushing to her mind. James. Her. Fred and Olivia kissing. She ran away and drank something that was definitely _not _butterbeer.

Shaking her head slightly, she pushed the covers further down to see...an arm?

"Ah!" Arianna shrieked, her mind fully awake when she registered the breathing person sleeping next to her.

The boy shot up, his brown eyes wide and his black hair stuck up in odd directions.

"Merlin, Arianna what's the problem?" James yawned once he saw that nothing was wrong or burning down.

"Why-why am I in your bed?" Arianna practically yelled, scooting as far away as she could from James Potter. His grip on her waist tightened, and he let out another huge yawn.

"Calm down Piff," James mumbled as he pulled her closer to his warm body. There heads hit the pillow, but Arianna wasn't done.

"What do you mean calm down? What is going on? Why am I here? What happened James?" Arianna questioned, while prodding James. Her voice grew louder with every question, and her heart was beating wildly. Everything was suffocating her. The scent of him, how close he was to her. She couldn't breathe.

_What_ was going on?

Merlin, what was she doing in his bed? For Godric's sake she had a _boyfriend_.

"You accidentally swallowed a sleeping potion at the party. I bought you up here since I know how much you hate hospitals, and I couldn't get up to the girl's dormitory..." James replied sleepily. His deep brown eyes were blinking heavily—slowly taking her in, and she was close enough that she could each freckle scattered across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Well at least she was okay, and she was thankful that James didn't take her to the hospital. Wait a minute...how did he know that Arianna hated hospitals?

"James, how did you even know that?" Arianna prodded James' chest. He just mumbled incoherently, and said something about sleep. "Hey, what time is it? Don't we have classes?"

Arianna's heart started racing again as she peered around for a clock of sorts.

"We already missed potions, and I told McGonagall that you drank a sleeping potion...Let's just go back to sleep Ari," James replied languidly. His eyes were already closing.

Arianna sighed and pushed his arm off her waist—shivering nervously when his hand brushed her bare thigh, and rolled out of his warm bed. But the minute she stood up, her head felt too dizzy and her eyes felt too heavy.

Almost immediately James was by her side again, holding her steady.

"Whoa, looks like you're not completely rid of the potion yet..." James said as led Arianna towards the bathroom. "Here, go change and then you can go back to sleep..."

Arianna vaguely registered what he was saying through the cloudy mess that was her head. She took the clothes that he was shoving in her hands and stumbled into the bathroom. She was too disoriented to even protest when she noticed that it was _his_ T-shirt and shorts.

She just stripped the constricting dress from her body and pulled the shirt over her head (it took several tries until she got the shirt facing the right way).

The mirror wasn't very kind either. She was drowning in James' shirt (it went past her mid thigh) and last night's make up was still smeared across her face.

She sluggishly stumbled over to the sink, and washed her face in an effort to get rid herself of the old makeup and wake her up.

This only seemed to make her more tired and drowsy, and when she stepped through the doorway of the bathroom she almost fell again, but James caught her, and led her to the bed.

She sunk down into the soft covers, her eyes already closed, and let out a soft yawn. She was so exhausted that she didn't even protest when James pulled her closer to his chest.

Her last coherent thought was about James' shorts. She had left them in the bathroom.

Great.

* * *

><p>When Arianna woke up for the second time, James' side was completely empty—only leaving white rumpled sheets behind.<p>

Still a little disoriented, Arianna slowly stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't feel dizzy which was definitely a plus, but the feeling of exhaustion was still there. Arianna opened the bathroom door to see James standing there with a toothbrush inside his mouth. His hair was sticking up, and his shirt was stretched across his chest—clearly emphasizing his fit body.

"Oh...um," Arianna said awkwardly. What was she supposed to say to a boy that she shared a bed with? A boy that wasn't her girlfriend, and yet she was wearing his shirt?

James spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and turned to Arianna. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Arianna replied almost embarrassedly. She turned away from James and retrieved her dress that was on the floor, and pulled on James' shorts that she left behind. Her cheeks were already a bright red.

When she turned back around to face James he was wearing an indescribable expression as he scanned her up and down. His brown eyes were intense when they met her green ones.

A slow smirk lit his face, "You look better in my clothes than _I_ do."

Arianna ducked her head and blushed. Merlin this _couldn't_ be happening...

"Um...what time is it?" Arianna asked, ignoring his comment.

"Classes just ended, I think dinner will be starting soon..." James replied as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Alright...well I think I'll go then," Arianna said awkwardly, her blush only increasing with every word she said. "But, um, thank you James."

James smiled again, "No problem, Piff. I got to keep my beater healthy." He even winked at her playfully, but Arianna just smiled weakly, suddenly feeling nauseous.

So that was why James had let her stay in his bed for a full night. That was why he had given her his clothes...

He just wanted to make sure that his _beater_ was okay.

And with that, she scampered out of his bathroom—thoroughly red, and completely mortified. She felt like some helpless child that couldn't even take care of herself.

Luckily no one even noticed her coming out of James' dormitory wearing his clothes. Arianna managed to slip past the rowdy common room, and make it up to her own dormitory.

She bumped into a few girls that were coming down the stairs, but mostly she just kept her head down and walked past them.

She opened the door to her dormitory, and closed the door behind her quickly, breathing deeply. Merlin, her heart was racing...

She barely got a chance to breathe before to bodies were tackling her to the ground.

"Ari!"

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

"How long was this party?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What—_what_ are you _wearing_?" Claire suddenly shrieked, as she pulled away from Arianna.

"I-I um..." Ari stuttered, her cheeks already flushing guiltily.

"What happened?" Olivia practically screeched.

"I, well..." Arianna relayed the events of the party and afterwards. She tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, but it didn't seem to be working...

"You slept with James Potter!" Claire yelped, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"No no no! I just slept in his bed...he knows how much I hate hospitals, and Madame Pomfrey would have kept me in there all week!" Arianna protested adamantly.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you're wearing his clothes," Olivia pointed out.

"The dress was uncomfortable..." Arianna replied somewhat sheepishly. "I'm going to return them."

The two girls nodded at this, until Claire piped in, "Does Bobby know about this?"

Arianna groaned, and rubbed a hand over her face, "No..."

"What are you going to say to him?"

Arianna exhaled, and glanced at both of her friends, "I have no idea."

Olivia smiled sympathetically, while Claire handed her a Chocolate Wand from her stash.

"So..." Claire stretched out, as Arianna peeled the wrappings away from the wand, "how was it?"

"How was what?" Arianna asked confused as she bit into the chocolate wand.

"How was it, sleeping with James Potter?" Claire teased, while smiling deviously.

Arianna rolled her eyes; "The only reason he let me sleep in his bed is because he wanted to keep his _beater_ healthy."

"What are you talking about Ari? Anyone can tell that James fancies the pants off you," Olivia said.

This made Arianna pause, but she brushed off Olivia's comment. "No he doesn't. He even said that the only reason he helped me was because I was his beater."

Claire and Olivia glanced at each other, and then looked back at Ari.

"You like him," they both declared simultaneously.

"What?" Arianna spluttered as she choked on her chocolate wand.

"You like him," Claire repeated matter-of-factly.

"Are you guys forgetting about the fact that I have a boyfriend?" Arianna said quietly.

"That has nothing to do with liking James!" Olivia retorted.

"It has everything to do with—" Arianna stopped herself. This conversation was sounding vaguely familiar.

She suddenly remembered the conversation she had overheard between Olivia and Fred a long time ago...

_"Olivia, you don't need to—"_

_"It was just a bet, Fred!"_

_"That has nothing to do with that!"_

_"It has everything to do with it!"_

Arianna sighed, "Look, I just don't like James, okay?"

Olivia looked at Arianna doubtfully, "Whatever you say Ari..."

"Well...you didn't kiss him did you?"

"What? Who?" Arianna asked, shocked that Claire would even suggest that.

"James of course," Claire replied while smiling wickedly.

Arianna shook her head, but added slyly, "I saw someone else kissing though..." Arianna gave a pointed look to Olivia who was blushing furiously.

"You kissed Fred and didn't tell me!" Claire yelled angrily, reaching for a pillow to throw at Olivia.

"I-I was going to, but then Arianna didn't come back to the party, and...it sort of...skipped my mind..." Olivia replied, catching the pillow before it hit her red face.

"Well?" Claire prompted giddily.

"It was...he's a good kisser," Olivia noted while smiling slightly, "We're just taking things slow though..."

"That's great!"

"I'm really happy for you."

The three girls continued to talk into the night. Only pausing to run down to the kitchens for some dinner. But when night came Arianna was wide awake. She did the homework she had missed during the daytime, all the while contemplating what had happened earlier during the day.

It wasn't possible that she liked James...was it?

No, she _couldn't_. She liked Bobby: Bobby, who was her boyfriend—not James.

Arianna sighed, pushing her finished Potions essay away, knowing that she'd have to talk to her boyfriend sooner or later...

Preferably _later_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, all my updates have been super inconsistent lately, and I apologize. Here's some fluff to make up for it! More action starts in the next chapter (including things leading up to the next Quidditch match!)**  
><strong>So what do you guys think? Is Arianna definitely in denial? Do you think she should break up with Bobby?<strong>

**Review Challenge: Favorite type of muffin? How's your day going? What's the color of your socks?**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And once again, I apologize for the late update XD  
>Pickles<strong>


	16. Kiss Me

_November 4th, Saturday, A Week Before Quidditch Game—  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em> on Audacious Passion<em>:_

_After accidentally drinking a sleeping potion at Slughorn's Halloween Party Arianna sleeps the potion off in James' dorm room. Or more specifically, in his bed...with him. In the end Arianna gets healthier and she returns to her own dorm completely mortified where her friends declare that she likes James despite already having a sweet boyfriend like Bobby Chandler. _

_She denies this and instead asks Olivia about her and Fred since they were last seen kissing near Slughorn's Halloween Party. Olivia says she's doing well and they're taking everything slow.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This feels like falling in love <em>  
><em> Falling in love<em>  
><em> We're falling in love<em>

_ Yeah I've been feeling everything _  
><em> From hate to love<em>  
><em> From love to lust <em>  
><em> From lust to truth <em>  
><em> I guess that's how I know you<em>

_~Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran (song)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sign my petition!" Claire urged slapping a clipboard in front of Arianna making her jump and drop her the piece of bacon she was about to eat.<p>

"Petition?" Arianna repeated as she took a closer look at the stained parchment. It had a couple of names on it, and at the top it said _Saving the Merpeople_.

"Arianna," Claire quipped impatiently, as she smoothed a lock of her blonde hair away from her face, "I thought we went over this last Sunday. Remember, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is reducing some of the lakes and ponds that merpeople can stay in?"

"Er...right," Arianna agreed hurriedly, while grabbing the quill that Claire held and quickly scrawling her name. Claire had always been an advocate for equal rights for Magical Creatures, and Arianna always helped her out with whatever protest or petition she was organizing (even when she didn't really know the _cause_).

"Hey!" Claire interrupted Olivia and Fred who were whispering to each other. Arianna was pretty sure that they were playing footsy under the table, but she tried not to notice that _too_ much. "Lovebirds! Sign my petition and then you can go back to feeding each other!"

"We weren't feeding each other!" Olivia protested heatedly as a slight pink tinge took over her cheeks. She signed the petition nonetheless.

While she was signing her name, a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter onto Arianna's breakfast even though it was clearly addressed to Olivia Roth.

"Hey, Olivia, I think this letter is for you," Arianna said handing Olivia a letter that somehow ended up in her bacon.

Olivia's nose wrinkled, but she took the letter gingerly and opened it up quickly. As she scanned the letter the crease in her forehead became deeper and deeper.

"What? What is it?" Claire asked impatiently before grabbing Olivia's letter. As she scanned the letter Claire seemed excited. She removed a picture inside the letter and handed it to Arianna.

The picture was a beautiful light pink dress decorated with pearls near the collar. It was stunning and also Olivia's bridesmaid dress.

"Oh," Arianna noted when she returned the picture to Olivia.

"What is it?" Fred asked, turning away from the fellow Gryffindor he was talking to.

"It's...um...my mom...she's getting married in December..." Olivia explained shyly as she handed the picture to Fred.

He smiled and handed it back to her, "Cool. Do you need a date?" It was obvious that he was joking but Olivia looked relieved.

"Would you really be my date?" She asked incredulously—a slow smile taking over her face.

Fred looked surprised but quickly said, "Yeah, sure. If you want me to be."

"I'd like that."

"Alright then," Fred said smiling also, and puffing out his chest, "Looks like I need to get some dress robes..."

For a moment they just sort of smiled at each other before Olivia leaned over the table to kiss Fred full on the lips.

"Okay! We'll be going now!" Claire shouted while quickly averting her eyes in a highly disgusted manner, "C'mon Ari let's go."

Arianna shook her head while smiling slightly before getting up and following Claire out.

* * *

><p>"Bobby...wha—what are you doing?" Arianna said, looking at her boyfriend who had a sly smile on his tan face. You could barely see the dimple in his left cheek.<p>

"What is it a crime to snog my girlfriend?" He asked before placing a small kiss on Arianna's neck.

"No," Arianna said before moving out his reach, "but you're acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes," Arianna said before tightening the strings of Bobby's arm pads. After she was finished, Bobby pulled her waist closer so she was straddling on his lap before slowly kissing her jaw line.

"Bobby," Arianna objected, trying to get of his lap.

"Oh c'mon, no one's even in the locker room," Bobby whispered before kissing her on the lips. It was much different than the first awkward kiss they shared. This time it was deeper—almost hungry, as Bobby's lips moved against hers with a purposeful fervor.

"Bobby," Arianna finally pushed on his chest firmly. "What are you doing?"

He blinked slowly at her before smiling and leaning in again, "I'm snogging you."

"No stop," Arianna protested—leaning away from the now frowning boy, "You know I don't like PDA."

"Arianna, we're not even in public."

She squirmed uncomfortably, "Well I'm not—"

"Do you not want to snog me?" Bobby asked suddenly, his brown eyes narrowing.

"What? No! It's just that—"

"Just what Arianna? I can count on _one_ hand all the times I've kissed you," Bobby replied annoyed.

"_So_? Is snogging so important to you?" Arianna asked, her own voice growing louder.

"No, but I mean, we never even snog. It's like you're not even my girlfriend. You're just a friend—practically a sister," Bobby said, tightening his hold on Arianna's waist.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like getting _jumped_—"

"Oh c'mon Arianna, you know it wasn't like that."

By this time both of them were standing up and facing each other.

"Well it felt like that. I mean, what is going on with you anyways? You're acting weird," Arianna replied, crossing her arms and scrutinizing the brown haired boy that stood in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Merlin, I try to kiss my girlfriend, and instead I get yelled at?"

That made Arianna soften just a bit, "I'm just not comfortable yet, okay?"

"I know," Bobby said, smiling a bit as he approached Arianna, "That's why I'm trying to make this more comfortable for the both of us."

Before she knew it Bobby's lips were on hers against, and that feeling of wrongness crept on her.

"Bobby!" Arianna pushed him away.

He looked slightly hurt when suddenly his gaze moved to something above her head.

"Oh...er...Hey Captain," Bobby greeted sheepishly.

Arianna spun around to see James standing behind them—an indescribably expression on his face.

She felt her own eyes widen—the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Without looking back at Bobby she grabbed her Beater's bat, and scampered away from the two of them—ignoring Bobby's calls.

She went to her own side of the locker rooms—tying her own pads before James instructed them to begin practice.

As she grabbed her broom and started to head out onto the pitch she noticed Bobby trying to catch her gaze but she ignored him.

"Hey," James said from beside her, his voice low as they strode towards the empty Quidditch Pitch.

Arianna silently nodded at him—not taking her green eyes off the pitch.

"Look..." James began—running a hand through his messy black hair, "I saw what happened back there so if you need anything...or you know, need someone to beat him up for you..."

Arianna's eyes seemed to narrow even more at this and she turned swiftly to James.

"James, stop. Just leave me alone for once. Can you do that?"

She mounted her broom and took off into the air—not even bothering to watch his reaction.

For the rest of the practice she worked hard, and didn't talk to a lot of people besides Fred. Slowly, with each swing of her beater's bat it seemed to ease her high-strung nerves and calm her down. It was therapeutic and the light drizzle that started almost helped her despite her chattering teeth.

They called it an early night when sheets of rain started to pound the pitch—soaking everyone and everything in sight. It was so hard to see the bludgers let alone the snitch that they decided it would be better to go inside before someone got injured.

"G'night Ari," Lily said, as she pulled on a jumper over her petite body.

Arianna smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah...and...I know it's not any of my business, but my brother was just trying to help," Lily commented before ducking her head and walking out of the locker room without another word.

Arianna watched her go before pulling her own sweater over her head—shaking the wet strands of her hair off her cheeks. In her locker she noticed a pair of neatly folded clothes that she had left at the top so she wouldn't forget.

Groaning inaudibly, she grabbed them and slammed her locker shut before trekking over to the boy's side of the locker room.

Before she could get anywhere though she bumped into something hard.

"Oops—"

"Sorry about that..."

"James," Arianna said surprised when she stepped away from the stranger. He seemed frazzled, and his hair was still slightly damp from the rain outside. Her focus was directed to a raindrop that slowly slid down the contours of his face before dropping onto the ground.

"Um—" she mentally shook her head, and held her hand out, "These are yours."

"Oh, than—"

"Arianna!" Bobby suddenly said, jogging up to them with a relieved smile on his face. "There you are, I thought I'd have missed you..."

"Wha-what are these?" he continued—his hand flipping over the sleeve of James' folded shirt so it fell open.

"They're my clothes," James answered calmly.

The silence after his words seemed to stretch on for decades as if time itself had frozen for a moment. Then finally Bobby stared at Arianna uncomprehendingly.

"Your clothes?"

Arianna wasn't looking at either of them by now. She was instead inspecting her shoes with great interest.

Didn't she _know_ that this was going to happen? She should have just told Bobby the truth in the first place. But _no_, she didn't and something horrible was going to happen now.

"Why would Arianna have your clothes?" Bobby asked, but she could still feel his heated gaze on her.

"Well she—"

"I, um, accidentally drank a sleeping potion after the Halloween Party," Arianna finally piped up. She still wasn't looking at either of their eye. Instead she chose to talk to their chests. "James let me sleep it off in his dorm and I changed out of my dress because it was uncomfortable."

"And where exactly did you sleep it off?"

Arianna winced before answering, "In his bed..." When she finally looked at Bobby he wasn't angry like she expected. Instead it seemed like he was physically hurt by her words. James was just staring at the clothes in his hand.

"You didn't tell me that," Bobby finally said, stepping away from Arianna like she was a grenade about to explode.

"I was going to...but I thought that you would—"

"That I would _what_? That I would be angry? Arianna, you know you should have just told me the truth. I would have eventually understood. You didn't have to _lie_ to me..." Bobby said quietly, his deep brown eyes hardening.

"Bobby," Arianna started as she stepped closer.

Bobby held up his hand before continuing, "You know why I tried to kiss you today? It was because I was starting to wonder if you actually _wanted_ to kiss me. I'm still not sure if you do..."

"Bobby—"

"Do you, Arianna?" Bobby asked, his brown eyes staring intensely into her own green ones. When she remained silent, his eyebrows raised. "Did you ever even like me as _more_ than a friend?"

She didn't say a word. She just bit her lip.

Bobby was starting to look incredulous, "Were you leading me on this _whole time_?"

Arianna's gaze snapped up to his and she blinked, "Bobby—"

"You know what? Just forget it Arianna..." Bobby finally said. He sounded tired and exhausted, and it showed in the way his shoulders slumped forward as he exited the locker room.

Arianna watched him as he left—wanting to cry but not because they were over. She felt like crying because she knew that he was _right_, and she was a terrible person for that. How could she do that to someone as sweet as Bobby? He deserved someone better than her.

Someone honest and someone that wanted to kiss him back.

_He didn't deserve that..._ the words replayed like a broken recorder in her head as she quickly swiped at the tears that streaked down her cheeks.

She felt dirty like the muddy shoes she wore, and she felt _horrible_.

How could she be so _selfish_?

"Hey," James said softly. _Oh Merlin, how embarrassing; he had to witness all of that. _

"It's not your fault."

Arianna scoffed, "What do you mean? Of course it is. It's _all_ my fault."

"No it isn't. It's not your fault for _not_ being able to love or even like someone," James said tenderly as he turned to Arianna and tipped her chin up. The pad of his thumb rubbed away the tears that were still left on her cheeks.

"Well, it feels like it is. I feel _terrible_...just so _horrible_," Arianna said, finally looking at James' eyes. They were a deep brown like Bobby's but somehow completely different. Maybe it was the way that James was looking at her at the moment. "What do you care anyways?"

James frowned as she said that, "How can you say that Piff? Of _course_ I care."

"Well you shouldn't."

"But I _do_. And Piff...you're not a horrible person, James reassured, his brown eyes darting from her own eyes to her lips. She could feel him stepping closer; so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and even smell that vague musky odor that was just so_ James_.

"I feel like one," Arianna replied—never breaking her gaze from James.

"You're not. You're a...you're a _wonderful_ person," James finally breathed, his gaze straying down to her lips before looking back at her green eyes. Then ever so slowly the finger that was tilting her chin up started to pull her towards him.

He was giving her plenty of time to pull away, but for some reason she just kept her gaze locked with his. He was a magnet and there was some kind of indescribable _pull_ between them.

And, as her eyes fluttered close his lips were on hers. It was much different than any other time that Bobby had kissed her. It was as if James was testing the waters—moving slowly against her lips as if he wanted to prolong the moment for as long as he could before diving straight in. And then he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

Arianna bought her hands up to rest on his chest—but instead of pushing him away like she did with Bobby she instead fisted her chest in his shirt and pulled him closer to her so she could compensate for her height. He was her anchor, and she was holding on for as long as she could.

His lips moved sensuously against hers, his tongue running lightly against her bottom lip before they both pulled away for oxygen.

They were both panting slightly as they looked into each others eyes once more. She could see that James' deep brown eyes were dilated.

Slowly, almost hesitantly as if she didn't want to quite let go yet, Arianna released her hands from James' shirt and he removed his hand that was tangled in her hair.

"Um...I should go," Arianna mumbled—tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

James nodded, his eyes still quite wide and his hair messy (did she cause that?).

"Right."

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Arianna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this chapter was long overdue and I apologize sincerely for that. I also apologize for the short-ish length but I really wanted to end the chapter at this point so that's what you get XD**

**I have a lot of people to thank so here we go...A HUGE THANKS TO:  
><em>PhoenixLullaby3<em> for actually PM-ing me and telling me to update! I really needed that so thank you! _  
>DreamingDementor<em> for also urging me to update! _  
>PenguinBuddy<em> for all her help (Psst! you should all check out her James II/OC story too!)._  
>OfficialScrollKeeper<em>for without her the wonderful character, Arianna, would not exist.**

**Oh and the lovely Ed Sheeran for his beautiful voice which really helped this chapter move along. :D**

**_Review Challenge: Favorite childhood T.V show? What's your favorite thing to bake/cook? Guess what house I got into for Pottermore :P_  
><strong>

**OH, and thank you to all of YOU who keep on favoriting, reviewing, and just being really lovely people. :)  
>Pickles<br>**


End file.
